


Flutters of the Heart

by pashunette333



Category: Lee Seung Gi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pashunette333/pseuds/pashunette333
Summary: This fan story is a romantic story, I wrote it based on the reader as the protagonist with Lee Seung Gi. However, I had a woman like Jennifer Lawrence in mind while writing. I apologize in advance for any descriptive pieces that don’t match you, as the reader.I also have this story available in first person POV on fanfiction[.]net, if you’d prefer to read it that way. it’s just for fun and my first story, so I hope you will enjoy it~ :)*I don’t want to make Lee Seung Gi uncomfortable if he finds it so I omitted all explicit, erotic parts of the story....but if you ask for it, I can try to send it to you privately. ;)
Relationships: Lee Seung Gi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *** any and all characters named in this story are fictional. Only Lee Seung Gi and you: the reader, are non-fictional ***

Taking a deep breath, checking over the e-mail once more: “This e-mail is to inform you of your acceptance as an English study tutor at Hook Entertainment for our company’s Celebrity Representatives and Staff Members.”  
Accepted. you can barely believe it, the company label of your favorite celebrity has actually accepted you to work for them, how cool. Picking up the phone you immediately call your sister.  
“guess what?!” you sing into the phone waiting for her response.  
“it’s 2 am here.” she growls groggily.  
“that’s not important right now.” you giggle, impatient to share the news. “I just got hired on with Hook Entertainment!!!” you scream it louder than expected.  
“wait. are you serious?!” you can hear in her voice the news has awakened her with shock. “That’s the company of that celebrity guy you like, right?”  
“yes! I’ll send you the e-mail later. I really can’t believe it!” you start to shake nervously, your joy overflowing.  
“what will you do there?”  
“I’ll be helping with Englishy stuff.” you shrug. “that’s really not the point though, I’m just happy I might get the chance to see Lee Seung Gi in the office building sometimes!” you squeal gripping your pillow into your hands and hugging it tightly.  
“that’s cool and all… but do they know you’re terrible at English speaking?”  
“that’s not fair. it’s my first language. I’m good enough at it.” you point out the obvious, annoyed with her realistic viewpoint on your possible failure.  
“that’s true.” she sighs with a yawn.  
“okay, get back to sleep. I’ll call you later.”  
“thanks. love you, and congrats.”  
“love you too.”  
hanging up you let out a squeal looking down at the screen to read the e-mail over once more.

A few days later you finally step foot into the Hook Entertainment building as one of their official employees and staff members. Hardly able to contain your excitement you immediately begin to think about all the things he has touched that now you will also be touching, places he has entered that you will be entering, just over all being in the very building he has also walked through many times. ‘He probably looked at that photo too.’ you think looking over the picture hanging on the wall, ‘and this!’ You mentally squeal running a finger across the edge of the reception desk, ‘for sure he’s touched this.’ you giggle, strumming your fingers on it .  
“Are you the English study tutor?”  
Spinning on your heels you turn to face the woman speaking.  
“Yes! It’s me.” you smile offering your hand to shake. She takes it with a warm smile.  
“I am Amy.” she tells you pulling up her folder, and grabbing out a small post it note paper. “First. these are the phone numbers of important people, program them into your contacts so if they call you, you know to answer immediately.”  
Shocked to see Lee Seung Gi’s name on the list along with his contact number you choke on your spit, clearing your throat you pull out your phone preparing to add in the few names and numbers.  
“Not now, do it later.” she rushes, still keeping her brilliant smile. “For now we’ll get started on a quick tour.” she says with a dazzling smile. “Here is the coffee room... I guess westerners would say ‘break room’?” she quizzically states, awaiting an agreement or correction. not sure how to respond, you just nod with a smile. Smiling back brightly, she lifts her shoulders proudly before walking forward again. she continues to point out a few more rooms and places, listing out their purpose or room name before coming to your corner cubicle. “This is your home office, but as indicated in the e-mail we expect you to travel to us when needed so you will probably only use this area for filing or paperwork.”  
‘or making out with Lee Seung Gi.’ you mentally add licking your lips and imagining him trapping you against the desk, kissing you passionately. Lifting your hands to your cheeks you cup them as you feel your face burning into a rich red flush.  
“is it hot?”  
her question snaps you out of your dream, dropping your hands to your sides you shake your head no while biting at your bottom lip and staring blankly at the small but cozy corner. It’s tiny but perfect in space, it looks both comfy and cute with 2 chairs, a pretty picture on the cubicle felt wall and a few pretty little artwork pieces scattered around the desk top corners.  
“Adorable.” you hum in admiration.  
“I think so too.” she agrees looking around the space once more with you, a small smile tugging at the tip points of her lips. “Across the way there is Lee Seung Gi’s office…” she points out, her finger outstretched in the direction of a large room catty-cornered to your cute space. You don’t hear anything else she has said after those words, ‘how is it you’ve suddenly gotten so lucky?’ You wonder to yourself. Trying your best to stay attentive, you can’t help but imagine Lee Seung Gi sitting there around the bend of you; your heart racing at the idea of his eyes meeting yours over the edge of his computer. Gulping down the lump in your throat you also imagine him standing, his eyesight locked on with yours as if he’s a lion and you are his prey. stepping around the barrier of his desk with a seductive smirk, his tongue swiping the edge of his round plump lip biting down on it just enough to arouse you with a swirl of desire at the thought of those teeth grazing your neck the way they did on his lip. Continuing to imagine him walking toward you in that same, very seductive way. His long legs carrying him upright, feet meeting the floor step by step at the beat of your heart pounding in your chest. Placing one hand, balled into a fist into his pant pocket but bringing the thumb of the other hand up to his bottom lip tugging at it gently moving as if in slow motion, his succulent lips parting slightly as he passes by his office doorway heading straight for your desk. Imagining him then reaching out his hand to pull you up out of your chair, the soft touch of his fingertips encasing your wrist pulling you up with a strong tug of impatience. Arms swallowing your waist tightly, placing his mouth so close to your face that, as if truly real and not just imaginative, you swear you can feel a sudden huff of his warm breath brush against your face and neck covering you fully in tiny goosebumps; your body shuddering suddenly just thinking of it.  
“Is it cold?” Amy wonders, noticing you shiver with goosebumps forming over your arms. “Hot there, cold here.” she recalls puzzled at your odd sensitivity to the room temperature.  
“Kiss me.” you whisper softly, still imagining his lips hovering over yours.  
“What was that?”  
snapping out of your fantasy your eyes meet hers, the confusion of what you’ve whispered clearly marked across her face. “Nothing.” you giggle awkwardly dismissing her question and your fantasy all at once with a wave of your hand.  
“Okay… so anyway as I was saying. This board is extremely important, many flyers of upcoming events or important mementos are posted here. Please be sure to check it often so you can know what is happening: where, when, why, who, and how.”  
“Got it. Thank you so much for showing me around.”  
“No problem~” she chimes happily. “sorry I need to rush off. I've got something I need to get back to. But if you need me feel free to call me anytime. I've given you the important numbers, don’t forget to save them!” with one last giant smile she dashed off quickly.

Bored while sitting at your desk with nothing assigned to do, you find yourself getting lost in the daydreaming thoughts of a loving relationship with Lee Seung Gi.  
“for you~” the familiar voice soothing to the ears, soft and kind echoes throughout your entire body filling your soul with a calming joy. You feel your heartbeat begin to accelerate noticing just how close he is to you, drifting your eyes up over his lengthy body to meet his eyes.  
“so sweet~” you hum, reaching your hands forward into his direction to take the outstretched box from him. Instead he places it down onto the table beside you both, using this chance with your arms open wide to swiftly pull you up from your chair with so much momentum you crash clumsily into him giving him the perfect opportunity to wrap his arms around your back holding tightly. His chuckle over your shoulder vibrating through both of you, leaving you humming at the soothing effect it has over your soul. Like rain tapping softly against the glass window, something felt within powerful enough to move your entire mood and leave you craving him through your senses. You hug tightly to his shoulders wishing to stay tucked in his arms like this, chest to chest clinging tightly. your bodies pressed against one another perfectly molded to the other. now feeling him begin to pull back, you grip him in tighter, digging your hands down further onto his shoulders with an internal groan of dislike to stop him from moving away. Once again his chuckle vibrating through you, meeting with your own giggle of satisfaction.  
“We’re in the office.” he quietly gasps pretending to be shocked at your actions by placing one hand up to cover his open mouth. You playfully swat at his hand scrunching up your nose at his childish joke, leaning fully against his body. Collapsing forward you place your head at the crook of his neck, inhaling through your nose now, enjoying his natural scent drifting up intoxicating you to the point you feel your body relax heavily against his.  
“Don’t let me go.” you plead swaying with his body, becoming lost in his embrace. You feel his lips press down against your forehead, swaying gently together. his fingers sweeping a few stray hairs from your face, tucking them behind your ear closing off this action with another soft kiss to the same spot as before.  
“Just a little longer then.” he agrees, snuggling down more against your yearning body, you let out a small sigh of bliss after convincing him he wants this just as much as you regardless of the place.  
The sound of heels tapping on the floor heading in your direction awakens you from your sweet daydream, scurrying to gather up the folder and papers in front of you to appear like you’d been working. You look up to see a disheveled woman passing by, she stops at your cubicle tapping the metal frame with her fingernail.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Of course.” you wave to the chair beside you silently suggesting she take a seat.  
“Hi. I’m Lisa by the way.” she greets flatly, falling to the seat. “So. this sentence.” pointing first with a pen to the part she is inquiring about, she continues on. “Is this right?” now phantom circling the exact words bringing her turmoil. Reading it over you think it sounds a bit misplaced but still makes enough sense you don’t see a necessity to change it.  
“It can be written this way, yes.” you nod throwing a quick smile at her thinking this was all she needed.  
“But would it be better in another way?” her eyebrows furrow together reading over it once more. “It’s an official document, I need it to be written well. I’m afraid my translation is off. Please be sure it’s correct.” she urges pushing the form closer to you.  
“Okay. Let me check again...” you agree leaning closer and re-reading once more. 

It’s been a few weeks now since you started with the Hook Entertainment company, you’ve gotten to know many people around the office making some workmate friends. Many of them with great English speaking ability, which really makes you wonder why it is that Hook has even hired you in the first place. for the most part you feel this job is very easy, a few corrections on translated documents, some English related questions here and there from staff members once in a while; but nothing really big or too difficult to handle. in fact, you almost feel like you’re not even really needed, so you end up spending most of your time just daydreaming about Lee Seung Gi while staring off into space. A chime on your phone interrupts your thoughts grabbing at your attention, raising it up, you look down at the screen, an address along with brief instructions on where to go after arriving pops up in your text notifications. Sitting up you re-read the number thinking it looks familiar but unsure where you’ve seen it before, knowing it’s definitely related to work you simply shrug off the confusion preparing to head to the address listed in the text.  
Following the directions you find what appears to be a filming set before you, many cameras and crew members filling the area. Truly feeling like the area is way over capacity, everyone appears to be on break eating food, checking their phones, or chatting with one another. No one seemingly noticing you walk through the mass heading in the direction the text has instructed you. There was no name listed on the text, but you pull open your messages once more anyway to see if maybe you somehow missed it. instead of being clueless to whom it is you’re supposed to be meeting at the site you wanted to walk in aware and ready. A new text appears as you study over the old one. “Straight ahead.” it simply read, immediately you bolt to the small building a few feet away from you wondering if they were watching you thinking you were lost, but in fact you were just trying to find their identity.  
Entering the room you see Lee Seung Gi sitting in a chair chatting with someone laughing heartily. Stopping in your tracks you stare at him in shock, unsure if you’re daydreaming or if he is really there directly in front of you. you force blink your eyes a few times wringing your hands together nervously. He glances your way, his eyes pointing out an empty seat for you to sit in, you comply quietly sitting down and placing your belongings onto your lap. Thinking over how quickly you’d been running to arrive in a timely manner you smooth down your hair knowing it is probably a giant mess of frizz atop your head, also tugging at the hem of your clothing to straighten out any wrinkles or crease marks. Looking into his direction out of the corner of your eye you choke with a cough to see that he is watching you spruce up your appearance. Taking a deep breath you turn away to stare in the opposite direction a little caught off guard on how attentively he was staring at you.  
“You look familiar.” he remarks tilting his head to look you over well.  
You glance in his direction again, suddenly highly nervous and at a loss for words. you don’t respond, instead dropping your sight to the floor and rubbing the palms of your hands across your skirt clinging to your thighs. You didn’t think meeting him would be so nerve racking, actually you thought you’d feel calm and excited but now finding you feel on edge like you may lose your lunch at any second. The other person left the room so only the 2 of you remain, again thinking that would help you to feel more comfortable, you soon find it has an adverse effect churning your stomach in a way you end up squirming.  
“Ahhh~ my fanmeet! You came to the one in Singapore, right?” he claps his hands together proudly with a laugh, you smile shyly in his direction with a nod. secretly impressed that he could recognize you, but then also thinking about how you’re a western woman amongst his Airen so you kind of stick out like a sore thumb in the crowd. At least you think you nodded, at this point you’re not even sure you are in control of your own body. just kind of going through the motions of response, you’ve weirdly gone numb without any direct thought in your head. “Sorry to ask but, can you please sit closer?” he requests, gesturing with his hand to the 12 or so chairs currently sitting between the both of you.  
“Okay, yes.” you whisper nearly inaudible. Gathering everything up off of your lap into your arms you slide over one seat still holding your belongings tightly to your chest, you stay in that chair hoping he doesn’t notice you are shaking uncontrollably.  
Laughing, amused by your behaviour, he stands from his chair dismissing his own request stating, “nevermind, I'll come to you.” then moving over to sit directly across from you. facing you now, he grins widely showing off his beautiful teeth and deep dimple. “I am playing a role that needs English speaking practice, please help me with my pronunciation.” he continues explaining with another toothy grin. “Oh! I know this! you really are my fan!” he exclaims distracted by the keys dangling between your fingers, eyes glued to the brown heart shaped keychain hanging from the keyring. “that’s mine!” he shouts. placing his hand to his heart, he smiles once more before reaching out to grab ahold of it for a closer look. “Ah! this one too.” he adds pulling both keychains into his hands and looking over them happily. your arms get heavy suddenly, dropping everything to the floor, your eyes grow wide in shock, mouth agape you attempt to apologize but nothing comes out. Scurrying onto the floor you pull all of your stuff together, tossing it up onto the chair carelessly in haste. Lee Seung Gi then removing the items from the chair and placing them carefully onto the table behind him piece by piece in an orderly fashion, clearing your seat for you to return to as well as organizing everything for you.  
“So my character needs to be fluent in English.” as if nothing has deviated from the original conversation, he naturally gets back onto topic in a very professional manner. both of you still working at straightening up the mess you’ve created on the floor. “I need to have as little accent as possible.” he continues, ‘his mind is so clear’ you think to yourself in amazement. once you get distracted it’s difficult for you to recall how or where to get back on subject, even now in fact your mind is in complete shambles unable to focus on any one thing. The sound of a paper stack tapping against the table straightening them into an organized pile reminds you to get back to what you were doing. Taking one more look around the floor to be sure you’ve picked everything up off of it, you jump up tugging your clothing edges, smoothing them out. Your eyes come to rest on his thumbs over the top of the paper stack, his fingers wrapped around to the backside of it sliding against the paper with every tap. you imagine his touch must be warm, as if jealous of the inanimate object you suddenly begin wishing you could feel his fingers around your body, frowning at the stack of paper as though it is silently taunting you.  
“Thank you.” you mumble reaching over to take the stack from him. Noticing your hands are shaking heavily still, he hisses through his teeth tightening his grip on the papers.  
“Wait, don’t drop it again.” he says with a chuckle, tilting his head to the side refusing to let go. you both stand there holding each end awkwardly. with one hand he snatches your folder from the table, tugging the papers gently to signal for you to release them, he then shoves the stack into the folder and places it back onto the table with a slap to the top side unwilling to risk you dropping them to the floor again. your now empty hands still raised as if holding a phantom stack of paper he playfully high fives you with a laugh.  
“Sit down.” he suggests pulling out a script for the drama. You comply watching his hands flipping through the pages still imagining the warmth of his touch.  
“Can I really correct you mr. Lee Seung Gi?” you ask sheepishly, finally finding your voice but still shaking nervously.  
“Yes. that is why Hook Entertainment hired you, to help me with my script.” he answered matter-of-factly without lifting his face from the paper in front of him. “so let’s do well.” he cheered with a grin.

By the end of the work day you felt a bit drained. the work itself wasn’t difficult, mainly just listening to him read his lines in English and asking if he’d said it correctly. most of the time he spoke well enough you felt like he didn’t really need you, instead hiring you crippled by the idea that he may not do well himself and wishing to portray the character in the best way possible for viewers and fans.  
“How did you get here?” his question interrupting your thoughts.  
“What was that?” you inquire but having heard his question clearly. you look down to the pavement attempting to retrace your steps wondering how in fact you did get there, your mind totally blank to memory.  
“We can ride together back to the Hook building.” he offers as an explanation to why he was asking.  
“Thank you.”  
“Of course!” he grins widely using his hand to point out the direction of the car, “this way.” with him leading you, you follow closely behind at his heels getting small whiffs of his scent on the cusp of the wind. He smells so wonderful, you ask yourself how he can manage to work a full day of filming intensely and yet by the end of it, still smell so naturally alluring. “you can ride in the back with me.” he suggests over his shoulder.  
“Cool.” you reply honestly feeling so incredibly happy you are getting to spend so much time with him like this.  
“Are you going Saturday?” his inquiry catches you off guard, you look over to see if he’s talking to you, the driver, or if he’s on the phone. Seeing that he is looking down at his phone screen you assume it must have been directed at someone else and turn back to look out of the window again. He doesn’t ask any follow up questions or even repeats that question a second time, in fact he doesn’t even speak the rest of the ride on the way back to the office building. Knowing he has just gotten off of work, seeing how hard he worked on the set today and not wanting to disturb his peace and quiet. you remain silent now just watching his reflection in the window and thinking about his possibly warm touch again, soon this thought process leads you into another love story type fantasy.  
You picture his warm fingers coming up under your chin, raising your head to gain easier access to your lips. His mouth closing in on yours, the kiss gentle, romantic, and sweet. You smile to yourself as the image plays over in your mind, curling your body at the thought of him kissing you. The idea alone makes you squeal in delight, blushing a bright pink. You can’t even begin to imagine what it would be like if he really did kiss you in reality.  
“I want it.” you groan out loud with a sigh.  
“Want what? Food? Are you hungry?” leaning forward to the driver he speaks to him in Korean. Throwing a quick smirk your way, he sticks his thumb up into the air with a small chuckle. You reciprocate the action before turning away quickly as you know good and well it wasn’t food you wanted on your lips, your cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. You slip down into the car seat clasping your hands in front of your body, shoving them between your thighs with a growl of disgust with yourself for saying something foolish out loud like that.  
Arriving at a small, hole in the wall type restaurant you perk up in interest wondering what kind of food it is that they serve inside. Looking over the menu your tongue licks at your lips as the descriptions of each dish pops up off of the pages, tempting you devilishly.  
“Everything here is amazing.” Lee Seung Gi sings gaily.  
“I believe it.” you agree still reading the descriptions to yourself in a sultry, seductive internal voice.  
“I am going to order for us, you can trust me.” he tells you, nodding enthusiastically and pulling the menu from your hands. Motioning over to the woman leaning against the far counter with a cloth draped over her shoulder, she walks over; hunched in age with a giant smile plastered across her face. Speaking in Korean they go back and forth in a playfully kind manner, his grin matching hers with the same level of sincerity making it obvious to you that he’s a regular at this place.  
“This is so delicious!” you squeak through a mouth full of food.  
“I love it a lot.” he says, placing a large piece of meat on the top of your rice. You look down at it suddenly forgetting how to chew, just staring desirably at this piece of meat on the mountain top of your rice. ‘Lee Seung Gi himself has just placed a piece of meat on top of your rice.’ you think to yourself, emphasizing his name and yourself as though it is the absolute most amazing thing to have ever happened to you, or anyone else at any time, any place, anywhere in this entire World. As if it were really some noteworthy, amazing accomplishment you take out your phone to snap a picture of the meat sitting on the mound of rice never wanting to forget this monumental moment.  
“You must love it too!” he cries out with a laugh. Soon bringing his own phone out and taking a photo as well. Feeling a bit foolish you toss your phone onto the table stuffing another big bite of food into your mouth. his hand abruptly comes down onto yours, pulling it now in the direction of your glass. Shocked by his sudden touch you suck in a sharp breath choking back on your food, coughing hysterically. he gets up rushing around the table side taking the seat beside you, slapping at your back with his free hand, the other still holding on tightly to yours.  
“Sorry.” you choke out, still coughing crazily. He laughs at your attempt to speak, quickly filling a glass with beer, and shoving it into your hand. You grasp onto the offered glass searching for relief of the nagging cough, pouring his own next he lifts his glass tapping it to yours, still pressed against your mouth, and downing the shot quickly. Giving a small cheer to the future of working together he refills both glasses, once more tapping them together before gulping down another shot. He continues to refill both glasses many times in celebration of harmony and connection with both work and the shared interest of food. Not wanting to give away your love of the food being that he has served it to you and not because of the taste or the meal itself, you simply nod along with every toasting and cheer he sets forth. As if in slow motion, you stare at his lips as the glass touches against them, jealousy rising within you at yet another inanimate object getting to touch a part of his body that you desire to touch as well. His Adam's apple moving in sync with the flow of alcohol being swallowed down into his stomach. the skin of his neck entices your desire to nibble and suck on it, looking both silky and tasty in the rich color of a golden caramel candy. Seductive in everything he does, every move he makes you wish you could actively kiss and touch him the way your mind imagines you can. Sitting so close to him you feel the flutter of butterflies in your tummy, your heart thumping rapidly, your mind jumbled with thoughts of kissing and touching his body sexually.  
“Are you okay?” his words sounding a bit concerned for your well being. Truth be told you are way beyond help, uncontrollably drunk. you’ve never really been the type to be able to drink well, especially when it came to knowing your own limitations so in a typical setting, you would have declined the drink politely and asked for water. However, when choking you find that you’re willing to accept anything passed in your direction, especially when it is Lee Seung Gi himself pouring your shots and toasting with you. You most specifically find you can only accept in great joy with a thankful heart, never declining his offer of anything. Rushing the glass to your mouth you toss back one last shot straight to your throat past the tongue, slamming the glass back to the table with a giant smile and smack of your lips.  
“Tasty!” you exclaim loudly. Noticing your slurring, your inability to sit still, as well as your weird habit of purring in a hum when drunk, he takes this moment to push your glass out of reach. Laughing, he then pushes his own glass away as well.  
“Saturday. you’re going, right?”  
Unsure what he’s referring to, you just shrug with a giggle and nod attempting to take in another bite of food but accidentally dropping it all before it met your awaiting mouth. “I think we should leave.” he suggests with a chuckle. Catching him grinning wide in amusement to your continuously failed attempts to eat bites of food, you drop your spoon with a thud, his flushed cheeks giving you butterflies in your tummy. You’ve been his fan for a few years now but seeing his photos scattered all over the internet is just incomparable to how gorgeous he really is in person. The lady in charge of the restaurant returns to the table striking up a conversation with him, his voice strumming at your heartstrings every time he speaks, you can’t help but feel your heart rhythm synching up in unison with the hum of his words. He continues to talk as if lullabying you to the point of hypnosis, your eyes never leaving from his face solely focused on his lips puckering with speech. Perfectly created, every part of him is so well defined and handsome. from the tip top point of his hair, to the amazingly sculpted and finely chiseled body. all of him crave worthy, arousing a dangerously strong lust from deep within you. Reaching your hand out slowly afraid to startle him, you place it over his cheek, his skin smooth to the touch, soft and shiny. Sliding your fingertips back over his ear to the hair, strumming your fingers over the prickly stubs of hair there. Your hand falls to the side of his neck, you can feel your face heating up seduced by his silky skin. Not moving away, drifting off into a dream like state you begin to massage at the back of his neck with your hand, pressing down just enough to get through to the muscle there. confusing the vibration of his speaking to be a groan of appreciation, your body tingling in delight with each new buzz felt through your hand on his neck. Swallowing the lump in your throat you turn your attention back to his puffy, wet mouth. his lips look so tender and plump, the rosy tint of them striking an irresistible urge to press your own lips to his. The tip of his tongue appears suddenly licking at the center of his bottom lip bringing with it another swirl of arousal rising up within you. Tipped to the point of an insatiable thirst for his kiss. you lean over dehydrated, licking at your own lips feverishly. your eyes locked onto your target, never wavering. He turns his face towards you, highly confused by what it is you’re doing. his conversation stopping completely to focus instead on your plan of action. you feel his eyes searching over you in bewilderment, frozen solid in place. his body tensing up as you float ever closer to his face, nearly nose to nose. You place your free hand onto his shoulder for leverage, tilting your head preparing to press your mouth to his. you can feel his breath tickling your face on each exhale, the smell of alcohol and meat surprisingly seducing you at an even higher level. Your lips so close to his now that you swear you can feel them tingling in high anticipation, if you were to pucker them even slightly, they would make immediate contact. His hand comes up to meet your hand on his shoulder, his fingers closing in around it, he grips slightly pulling your hand up and off of his shoulder. keeping hold, he brings it to the table top, releasing for it to come to rest there instead. His face backing away from yours, he licks his lips again drawing a groan of dislike from you as you wish you’d made contact with his mouth when you had the chance. turning away completely from your grasp, he shoots up from his seat quickly with a visible quiver. Snapping out of your trance, you suck in a deep gasp of breath holding it in your lungs unmoving. eyes darting around the room, you’re so beyond grateful to see the only witnesses to this horrid fiasco are the woman in charge and the cook watching from the kitchen. covering your face with your hands out of embarrassment, you release the shaky breath you’d been holding with a squeal of agony. Soon Lee Seung Gi’s hands meet your arms, firmly pulling you up from your chair. keeping your hands on your face, you follow his guidance one staggering step after the other staggering step, to exit the restaurant. Paying close attention to his rambling in Korean behind your back, you can only assume he’s cursing at you; although admittedly thrown off by his random bursts of laughter. since you can’t understand what it is he’s saying, you decide to reflect on yourself to never make such a huge mistake again.  
“I thought I was dreaming.” you offer as an explanation. He doesn’t respond, just continues directing you toward the car. Once inside he lets out a long breath with a laugh soon following after it, smiling from ear to ear as if he’s highly amused by the entire situation. he pulls his coat over your legs, laying it across your lap, tucking the corners in snugly around them. Keeping your eyes glued to the floorboard of the car, you don’t dare to look up into his direction out of fear you’d see a scowl and not a smile.  
“Don’t worry.” he encouraged. “It’s fun~” he coos, laughing brightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** any characters written into this story are fictional. Only Lee Seung Gi and you the reader and non-fictional characters ***

The next morning waking up to get ready for work, you throw your hand to your forehead palming it with a hiss. you stand from your bed heading over to the kitchen for some hangover relief medication. Instead you find a small take-out soup bowl with a plastic lid over top sitting on the counter. a handwritten note tucked under it: “drink this.” it says, a smiley face drawn onto the lid. Pulling off the lid with a groan you gulp it down quickly, hiccuping from drinking it too fast. During your shower you mostly just stand in the warm water unmoving, just letting it pour down over your zombie stiff body. Staring blankly at the wall without much of any thought forming in your brain, completely shut down. taking in a few deep breaths, you begin to dread the work day ahead thinking about the night before. Although you’re not able to remember exact details, you can recall leaning in for a kiss and getting shot down by Lee Seung Gi. With a groan, you scrunch up your face antagonized by replays in your mind of the night before. the feeling of rejection bringing your eyes to welt up with tears. Hopefully today he will be too busy at the filming set to come to the Hook office building. even so, thinking about the hangover soup he’d left for you on the countertop, you smile sweetly to yourself getting a warm, fuzzy feeling deep inside.  
Arriving at the office, you spot Amy half skipping in your direction, grabbing onto your elbow she pulls you into the first room she finds shutting the door behind her. With a huge, glowing smile on her face she lets out a squeal and giggle.  
“Did you really try to kiss him?” she asks over excited, her question making you feel a bit uncomfortable. Rather than answer her with words, you lower your gaze to the floor with a slight nod of your head and sigh grimly.  
“I can’t believe I did it.” you whine, placing your hand to your forehead rubbing at the temple.  
“No worries, many women here have tried to kiss him too.” she jokes.  
“Any successes?” you joke along with a forced laugh, followed by a groan. she continues to giggle with a shake of her head and a wave of her hand. You laugh along with her, but secretly you’re debating on whether to hide somewhere or just quit the Hook company altogether.  
“I doubt he minds.” she shrugs. waving her folder at her face attempting to cool it down and dry the tear streaks fallen from laughing so hard. “I wish I could have been there!” she exclaims, starting to giggle again.  
“I’m glad no one was…” you groan. “Hey. yeah. No one was there...” the realization brings a flood of confusion crashing over you. “How did you know about it?” assuming he would not tell anyone, and knowing you didn’t, you wonder how Amy found out.  
“Rick.” she nonchalantly answers with a shrug.  
“Who is that?” you ask, still riding on the tail tips of confusion.  
“He’s Seunggi’s driver.”  
“Ah man…” you groan, suddenly feeling a knot forming in the pit of your stomach.  
“Everyone knows now.” Amy laughs opening the door and motioning for you to walk through first.  
“A kiss, huh?”  
“You heard about it too?” burying your face into your arms on your desk you refuse to look up in the direction of the woman standing at your cubicle wall.  
“It’s so funny. I can only imagine how he felt at that moment.” her laughter ringing out through your small corner.  
“Him? What about me?” you screech, groaning loudly into your folded arms. “Everyone is talking about it and judging me on it, i'm sure.”  
“it’s not that serious.” Lisa laughs, rubbing her hand across your shoulder. “No one is judging you, we think it’s funny. And honestly you’re not the first to try.” with another pat to your back she continues on, “we’re going to talk about it and joke, because it’s a fun story, but don’t worry no one is thinking anything bad.”  
You sit up with a nod and a sigh, you know exactly what she means. It’s the hot story of the week, soon something new will happen and this nightmare will be a thing of the past.  
“I’m just so embarrassed.” you admit, chewing on your lower lip. “But it’s good to know i’m not the first to try.” you say in jest, laughing playfully.  
“The first to try on the first day you meet him though.” laughing so hard she slams her hand down onto the cubicle wall knocking the entire corner piece loose, now both of you begin laughing uncontrollably.  
“Do you remember the face he made?” she asks doing her best to fit the corner piece back over the felt fabric.  
“Not really…” you admit with a frown as you think back to the night before.  
“I bet it was in complete shock and disgust.”  
Taken aback by her comment you look at her with a look of hurt creeping up onto your face.  
“Disgust?” you repeat feeling upset at the term she used.  
“Well yeah, obviously he didn’t want your kiss or he’d have kissed you, right?” she scoffed, still trying to shove the piece back on. Your heart falls to sadness as you think of him feeling disgusted by you, slinking up out of your chair you walk with heavy steps toward the restroom. “I didn’t mean it like that!” she calls after you, you can tell by her voice she’s annoyed with you for getting so emotional over her playful banter. Staring at your reflection in the mirror you take in every part of your face dividing it up to self assess your attraction level, with a heavy sigh you decide she is absolutely correct that he’d be appalled by you. Washing your face with cold water, you nod up at your reflection again raising your fist to the sky. ‘cheer up!’ you mentally shout forcing a smile.  
“At least tomorrow is Saturday.” you remind yourself, this time smiling in a much merrier way.  
Returning to your desk, you find the corner piece lying on top of it with a barely legible note simply saying, “broken.” on it.  
“That’s great.” you groan pushing it to the side, opening your Instagram you come across a cute photo of Lee Seung Gi holding up a box of band-aids. The words, “Did you get hurt?” in bold print across the top followed by, “you’re so clumsy.” along the bottom. the boyfriend type ads seemingly most popular right now. Imagining hiking on a mountain trail with him, you can’t help but fall into a lustful daydream after seeing this photo of him.  
“Did you get hurt?” he chuckles, pulling your leg forward then opening a band-aid wrapper. “You’re so clumsy~” he coos, pressing the band-aid down with his palm over your small scratch. looking up into your eyes he thumbs the band-aid lovingly. “Feel better?” he asks with a sweet smile, you swear you can see a sparkle in the curl of his lip.  
“Yes.” you warmly respond, your cheeks blushing a soft glow of pink. Grabbing your wrist he gently pulls you closer, still squatting before you he brings you down to his eye level. planting a quick kiss onto your mouth, his tender lips distracting you from the slight sting in your shin. sweeping the wisps of hair aside from your sweaty forehead, he stands up taking your backpack onto his back and stretching out his hand for you to grab ahold of. “Can you stand?” he asks looking down at the bruised shin poking his bottom lip out in sympathy.  
“Yes, i’m really okay.” you remark with a giggle, grabbing onto his hand, you rise to a standing position beside him. Throwing his arm around your back, he holds you up in place, snuggly around your waist.  
“Lean on me.” he suggests, bouncing you slightly in his arm to get a better hold on you. Pulling your arm up to rest around his shoulder, he kisses your ear smiling at you lovingly. His fingers gripping down onto your waist so you can feel secure that he won’t let you fall or get hurt worse. your heart rate begins to grow in speed as the warmth of his body tucked up against yours gives you that familiar swirl of arousal. “here.” he murmurs, steadying you so he can retrieve a water bottle from his bag. removing the cap he hands it over to you caringly. The cold water pouring into your throat, refreshing you and instantly boosting your hydration. “This too.” he says, peeling the skin of a banana. “Get some energy.” he explains holding it up to your mouth, he motions with his mouth for you to open up and take a bite. You oblige, feeling touched to your heart by his sweet gestures, enjoying having him baby you in such a romantic way.  
“I only hurt my leg.” you manage to mumble over your mouthful of food.  
“My baby’s precious leg.” he corrects, poking his bottom lip out once again in a pout and squeezing small pulses to your waist with his fingers.  
“You’re so cheesy.” you giggle with a shiver, he chuckles knowingly, offering you another bite of banana.  
“Because I love you.” he informs you meeting your mouth with his, kissing you despite you having a mouth full of banana mush. You stifle a laugh kissing him back while still chewing the food in your mouth, the daydream becoming increasingly passionate.  
“You know you need to meet me at the filming site every day, right?”  
Jumping up from your chair, you throw your hands to your breasts cupping them, momentarily forgetting you are in the Hook office building and not actually exposed under a white tee, up on a mountain trail making out with Lee Seung Gi. You pinch at the wire of your bra correcting it in place awkwardly, worried it was somehow loosened or not on properly. shooting your arms down in front of you, you clasp your hands together clumsily when you notice he’s paying attention to your every move; obviously curious as to why you’re touching your breasts so much while in the workplace.  
“I’m sorry!” you shout, wringing your hands together feverishly.  
“It’s okay.” he tells you with a laugh. “Just starting tomorrow, make sure you go there.” beginning to step away, he turns back adding. “don’t come here.”  
Before you can confirm you will do that henceforth, he walks away again leaving you feeling foolish, your hand tugging at the hem of your blouse roughly in nervousness. You can feel your face is blushing out of control, burning a deep shade of red. Placing your hands on either side of your cheeks you let out a shaky breath. the coolness of your fingers helping relieve the burn, tapping them around to try and bring even more cool relief. You see his silhouette returning to your cubicle, slightly panicked, you stumble around grabbing at random objects trying to appear like you have started getting back to your work.  
“Come on.” he says motioning with his hand for you to follow. You perk up with a nod, scurrying quick to get aligned with his heels. “pay attention to how we get there today.” he advises, holding the front door open for you to walk through first. “you’ll need to come by yourself in the morning, but we can ride back together later.”  
“got it.” you confirm, digging your nails into your purse clutching it tighter against your chest. He’s being kind but you somehow still feel apologetic towards him.  
“I should have told you to meet me there every day. I’ll take it as my fault so no worries.” he continues to lead the way to the car waving with a short greeting to all the staff calling out to him in the parking lot. ‘He’s so well loved’ you think to yourself as you watch the interactions of him with passing co-workers all smiling happily when they spot him. Once in the car he fixes his clothing and hair with a sigh, looking over at you stiff in the car seat still gripping tight to your bag he grins charmingly. “Relax.” he demands with a laugh. You try to sit back and loosen up but because of the attempt at kissing him last night and now with him walking in on your steamy make-out session with his image on the mountain trail hike daydream, you really can’t find yourself relaxing anytime soon. not to mention the whole reason he came to the office today is because you failed to show up at the filming site like you were supposed to. bringing your hand to your forehead you slip down into your car seat wishing it would somehow swallow you up. “You can be comfortable with me. We need to get close.” he says with another toothy grin. “I’m easy going, but I expect you to make the effort too and be professional at all times.” your cheeks flush red thinking he’s hinting at your kiss attempt, the embarrassment almost too much to handle. “...while working.” he adds on clearing his throat.  
“I’m sorry.” you choke out, swallowing the lump in your own throat.  
“Don’t apologize anymore.” he demands with a chuckle.  
“Okay.” you whisper clasping even tighter to your bag. Seeing this he laughs once more, now reaching over to pull the bag away from your arms. You release your death grip allowing him to take it from you, watching out of the corner of your eye as he places it down in-between you both on the middle seat of the car. You wiggle into your seat a bit to try and get just a little more comfortable.  
“Can you…” he starts. clearing his throat, he tugs at the collar of his sweater. His eyelids flutter as he avoids looking at your legs, you see his struggle as his eyes fail him, continuously peeking down at them. His cheeks blushing slightly, he opens his car window desperate for more oxygen. he turns his head away completely, squirming a bit in his car seat. crossing his legs, he shoves his fist into his pocket resting it against his thigh. you shimmy your skirt down over your thighs a little more, when sitting this tight skirt has a habit of sliding up revealing much more of your legs than is work appropriate. Admittedly you usually wear this skirt on dates and not to the workplace, but having been in a rush you decided to wear it anyway thinking your legs would be hidden under your desk so it wouldn’t matter. Stretching his arm to the front seat, he drags his coat back and over your legs while still staring out of his side window. “Maybe you should wear pants.” he apprises, once again tugging at the collar of his sweater as if being invisibly choked. You adjust the coat over your legs tucking it in firmly to cover any overly exposed areas, feeling shameful of your clothing choice. Turning to Rick, he speaks in Korean. having an exchange in what seems like a rushed context of conversation, deriving from the planned route he pops a sudden u-turn. soon arriving at a corner convenience store, Rick hops out dashing in quickly almost at a running speed. Returning to the car he tosses a small plastic container back to the middle seat, not moving his eyes away from the window you see Lee Seung Gi’s hand feeling around in that same car seat as if searching for the small circular container. Locating it, he pushes it in your direction. “For you.” Mortified to see it is a pair of pantyhose, you gasp jerking your head back and forth between the 2 men bustling to retrieve it; ferociously shoving it into your bag. scrunching your face into a tight grimace, you groan in disgust as your stomach churns almost painfully. You knew there was a run in your pantyhose, but you thought since it was on the upper, inner thigh of your leg no one would see it so you could still wear the stocking casually without worry. Your heart rate accelerates wondering just how far up your skirt his eyes could really see since that run was at such a delicate spot. The rest of the ride was in silence, neither you nor Lee Seung Gi having much of anything to say to one another. Before Rick even had the gear shifted to park, Lee Seung Gi swung open his car door diving out; bolting away at the speed of lightning.  
“I’m sorry.” Rick’s apology caught you off guard, staring at his eyes through the rearview mirror you furrow your eyebrows together thinking he was apologizing on behalf of Lee Seung Gi running off in discomfort.  
“Oh no, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have worn this skirt.” you alleviate, gathering up your bag and shooting a sincere smile in his direction.  
“No no, not skirt.” he clears his throat, wringing his hands around the steering wheel. you can see he wants to say more but it’s obvious he has a very limited English ability. “I no... the kiss.” he motions with his hand and mouth by bumping the back of his hand to his lips.  
Your mouth falls open, heart banging harshly, the breath from your lungs knocked out of it from the sheer shock of him bringing up that failed kiss again. Moving at a faster pace, you throw open your car door preparing to jump out of it as if on a speed mission.  
“I’m not upset.” you lie swinging your legs out of the open car door first in preparation to scurry away.  
“Lee Seung Gi is mad.” pointing to his chest with his pointed index finger, he hopes you understand what he’s trying to get across. “Me, me, mad me.” he taps his finger to his chest a few times before gripping onto the steering wheel even tighter, shading them a pale white at the knuckle. you can see by his expression he is truly embarrassed and apologetic for spreading the gossip around the office building, although he doesn’t have the words to express it, you can feel it. So many questions pass through your mind but you know it’s pointless to ask since Rick doesn’t understand English well. taking a deep breath you force a smile of empathy his way to reassure him you're okay so he doesn't need to fret over it.  
“I need to get to work.” you groan standing from the car, rushing to the dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it? I hope it’s at least a little fun. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** all characters mentioned in this story are fictional. Only you the reader, Lee Seung Gi, and mentioned Perro are non-fictional ***

Staring at his face as he reads his lines to you, you want to ask him what he has said to Rick. Thinking back to Rick saying “mad.” you wonder if Lee Seung Gi scolded the man and how harshly or in what kind of tone. Imagining an upset Lee Seung Gi. eyes narrowed, hands balled into fists, speaking sharply, you find yourself getting aroused at this imagery. The idea of him scowling at you drives you to want to climb into his lap, straddling him. Roughly forcing him into a passionately heated kiss, his anger being suppressed under the newly awakened desire to ravish you wildly. Hands tearing away at clothing, tossing everything aside aimlessly while searching over your body grabbing, caressing, rubbing, digging in eagerly. The kiss sloppy, vicious, radge, tongues unrestrained in vulgar skill. Both impatient for that piqued point of ecstasy, rudely fondling one another.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“Hmm?” you hum, eyes wide in shock at his question as though he could see your mentally x-rated film as well. Shaking your head you look him in the eye, feeling that familiar burn in your cheeks.  
“You’re moaning.” he whispers, placing the script to his lap.  
“Oh my God!” you shout throwing your hands to your mouth, you can feel your eyes have stretched so far they are stinging at the edges. Sitting back with a sigh, he places the script down onto the table. Tsking with a shake of his head, he tilts it to the side locking his eyes on you.  
“I’m sitting here working, and you’re off playing somewhere exciting.” he chuckles, shaking his head once more rolling another long sigh from his mouth. Eyes focused back on you, he lifts his eyebrow teasingly. “Who are you playing with?” licking his lip, he tsks again.  
“I wasn’t…” you seek to deny it, but fade in your voice knowing you’ve been caught.  
“I’m jealous.” he jokes with a laugh. Pulling the script back to his lap he takes in a deep breath.  
“I’m sure you imagine dirty things too.” you mumble quietly to yourself.  
“Not while working.” he scolds, clearing his throat and beginning to read the script again.  
“Sorry.” you quietly apologize. Slamming the script closed he flips it onto the table with his wrist.  
“Hungry?” he asks, slightly irritated. Whistling as he stands over the fridge in the dressing room, eyes roaming over the ingredients stocked within. “Can you cook?”  
“Yes.” you walk over standing behind him, trying your best to see over his broad shoulder.  
“Here.” turning his body sideways making room for you, you slide in beside him searching the fridge now too. Both of you standing side by side in close proximity, bodies facing one another. Blank in thought of anything but food you don’t take into consideration just how close you are to him in that moment.  
“Did you change it?” his question is confusing, you wonder what he is referring to. “That. your pantyhose.” he adds sheepishly. Whipping your head to face him, your eyes lock onto his. you notice now just how close both of your bodies are to one another. taking in a sharp breath, you jump-step back meeting the fridge door with such velocity it lunges you forward again, landing against his chest. “Be careful.” he warns, placing his hand to your back to help steady you. your lips fall agape releasing a breathy moan, his hand seemingly burning an imprint of itself into your lower back. You don’t dare to bring your eyes up, just staring at his mid chest. You swear you can see his shirt pulsing with his heart beat, this rhythm stirring a yearning within you to want to place your head against it. You swallow down the phantom lump in your throat as your attention stems from his chest now focusing on the possible erection you think you feel poking at you below. unmoving you both stand completely still, you wonder if what you’re feeling is in fact an erection or if he has something in his pocket that happens to be placed in just the right spot merging with your body at the center point. Wishing you had the courage to roll your hips forward just enough to see if there is a reaction from his body at all or if it may really just be an inanimate object in his pocket, the wish to know growing stronger every second you 2 stand merged together. You can feel your face heating up, your cheeks flushing into that habitual dark shade of red. You don’t have to wonder much longer as you feel him back away creating some space between your bodies. Instantly peering down to his pelvic region looking for an answer but finding that his sweater covers it just enough you can’t see anything. Pushing his fists into his pockets he darts away, leaving you alone in the room to figure out the lunch menu on your own.  
as awkward as you can imagine it to be, the script reading continued after lunch. although the day was progressing along smoothly you found your mind pushing back to the feeling of his erection pressed against your own warmth constantly, distracting you from your work. Actually, truth be told, you really find it difficult to pinpoint and understand why Hook Entertainment has hired you anyway since his accent is practically non-existent. he seems fluent in both speech and comprehension of English so you haven’t really had to intervene with his script reading at all, mostly just listening to him read it out loud to you. After a few minutes, a man knocks at the door asking Lee Seung Gi to queue up for his next scene, leaving with an expression of: ‘i’ll be back soon.’ he steps out following the man’s lead down the hallway. You sit back into your chair with a shrug taking a sip of water as you look around the dressing room, while out filming his scenes you’re basically alone in here bored and waiting for him to return. Suddenly thinking back to the behind the scenes photos of the set of his drama Vagabond, the cute pictures of Perro also there some times with the crew and cast popping into your head and making you giggle. You imagine his furry self running all around the place sniffing people and asking for their food, begging to be petted and played with. Imagining him being chased down by Lee Seung Gi shouting, “stop Perro!” but Perro dodging him to continue his rowdy antics. You picture his small body then running alongside his Daddy on break time, chasing a ball or playing tug-o-war with a thick dog toy rope. The imagery of it making you giggle again and again, too sweet and pure. Thinking about the photo of him licking at the fake injured face of Cha Dal Gun, you pull out your phone to look at the photos on Lee Seung Gi’s official Instagram page, you lick your lips as you stroll down seeing photo after photo of his handsome face. You stop on one photo in particular, every time you see it, you instantly get turned on. Wearing his eyeglasses, sitting comfortably on a patio sipping his coffee. you imagine yourself sitting tucked into the corner beside him, hand in hand on a romantic day date. Whispering sweet, romantic phrases into your ear. his tiny, flutter soft kisses meeting your ears gently in-between loving words. Interlocking his fingers with yours, your face pink with a tender feeling of internal joy, the feel of it all giving you butterflies in your tummy and leaving you swooning.  
“Try this baby.” he suggests, slicing off a sliver of his cake and lifting it to your mouth. Overwhelmed with excitement you miss the bite, hitting your tongue and bouncing off it falls to your blouse. A small streak of icing appears over your breast and onto your skirt where the piece has landed. Grabbing napkins he tries to clean it off swiping at the icing streak. Soon discovering it isn't coming out of the blouse he looks up at you with a frown.  
“Should we go change?” he asks seductively.  
“Yes~” you excitedly moan, knowing exactly what he’s hinting at. “it was your plan all along, wasn’t it?” you giggle gripping onto his arm, leaning against his shoulder as you both walk away from the coffee shop.  
“Guilty.” he whispers with a snicker.  
Giggling like a teenage girl, you rock back in your chair squeaking excitedly. But before you can continue your daydream he comes stomping back into the dressing room. you watch him as he storms over to a chair, plopping down into it heavily.  
“I need to practice more.” he whines, crossing his arms in front of his chest.   
“Okay. which line?” you ask, grabbing the copy of the script off of the make-up table.  
“Not that. Kisses.” he groans. You choke on your spit coughing repeatedly. Thinking maybe you didn't hear him correctly, you sit frozen in place staring at his agitated body laying out over his chair with his head back.  
“Well. I can’t help you with that.” you joke, instantly regretting it.  
“Why? your lips don’t work?” he hisses, turning his face to look at you.  
“Of course they do.” you sternly remark. slightly offended, you cross your arms over your chest now too. noticing this action he laughs and sits up in his chair.  
“Maybe I should test them.” he teases, thumbing his lower lip.  
“You had your chance last night!” you snap. eyes lowered to the script clenched tightly in your hands after realizing what you’ve said.  
“You were drunk.” he waves off, with a sigh. “I don’t kiss women when they’re drunk.” laying back into his chair again, re-crossing his arms you hear him grumbling something in Korean.  
“...but I wanted it.” you tell him honestly, your face flushing a deep red shade in embarrassment as the words left your mouth.  
“Yeah, I did too. But you were drunk.”  
His words bring butterflies to your tummy, you can hardly believe the words he has just spoken. Lee Seung Gi wanted to kiss you back. Lee Seung Gi. the gorgeous, sexy, temptation of a snack on legs, mr. Lee Seung Gi just admitted he wanted that kiss from you too. You feel your lips creeping up, corners curling into a smile. Thinking about Lisa calling you disgusting earlier, you now mentally flick her off taunting her with your tongue hanging out.  
“Should we kiss now?” he laughs, obviously he’s toying with you, but you’re so tempted to say: ‘yes!’ “...I’ll tell Hook to add ‘kissing practice partner’ to your job description.” laughing fully now. he sits up, his eyes piercing you as if waiting for you to agree or argue.  
“We’re working.” you mumble, hands shaky you flip open the script to the saved page. He scoots close looking down at the script with you, sitting side by side you feel his arm come to rest against yours.  
“Here.” using his finger he points to a section of Korean wording. “Kissing.” he translates. “So it is part of work.” he whispers seductively. Unsure if he meant to turn you on or he just happened to arouse you accidentally, you clear your throat pulling away from his body creating some space between you both. As if offended you see him eyeing the gap formed between your bodies.  
“It’s not funny.” you scold, you can feel your face heating up in anger.  
“It’s not meant to be.” he whispers in a way that you feel tingles surging through your body. “Can I practice with you?” he asks, his hand coming to rest on the script, sliding it from your hands slowly.  
“I don’t need to practice. I’m already good at it.” you boast with a scoff.  
“Good. I can rely on you to teach me well then.” he smirks flirtatiously. You feel even more flustered by the fact that you know he’s saying all of this in jest, but you’re still hoping he’ll kiss you so badly you’re about to jump on top of him. You think back to the night before when you leaned in to kiss him. you drop your arms to your lap remembering the feeling of void you got when he moved away. The embarrassment of that memory now bringing tears to your eyes. his mouth falls open seeing you becoming suddenly emotional, giving you a confused look of sympathy. “Wait, don’t cry.” he pulls a box of tissues over shoving them onto your lap, pulling out a few and placing them into your open hand.  
“I don’t want to kiss you!” you holler out as tears fall over your cheeks, wiping them away you jump up from your chair snatching at your bag and bolting out of the room as fast as you get your legs to carry you.   
“It was inappropriate.” he brusquely snaps. “Take a break and come back in 10 minutes.” You can hear in his voice he’s annoyed, possibly even angry which in turn is making you feel even more pathetic.  
Staring at your reflection in the mirror you wipe the cold damp paper towel across your eyes, sniffling you blow your nose into a tissue shaking your head in disbelief at your over sensitivity. You feel so stupid getting so emotional. yeah you tried to kiss him, but why are you dwelling on it so heavily to the point of insanity? The man is bantering back and forth with you playfully, keyword: playful. ‘why are you getting so emotional?’ you ask yourself angrily, ‘it’s time to let it go.’ you add with a sigh. Heavy steps dragging you back to the dressing room, you reach forward to grab onto the handle. it turns before you can even touch it, coming out into the hallway, he leaves the door open, giving you a rough nudge to the shoulder as he walks past you heading away on a phone call. Sitting into the closest chair, you let out a shaky breath, looking up at the clock you see it’s starting to reach a late hour. You wonder how long he is expected to be at the filming location thinking it’s unfair he has been there all day working hard and practicing his lines yet his day is still not done. ‘he must be so tired’ you think to yourself wondering if there is something you can do to make him feel better. With a heavy sigh your eyes land onto the fridge again, you know as his fan that he loves food. Rejecting a delicious treat or small meal would never be something he would do. Gathering up the ingredients to make a yummy treat, you lay everything out excitedly beginning to prepare it while humming his song happily.  
Looking up at the clock once more you debate on whether or not to put the strawberry cake into the fridge or wait just a little bit longer, you don’t have to worry much more before your phone chimes. “Got busy. You can leave first.” was the text received, re-reading it many times you feel your heart sink. You would have loved to see the look on his face when he saw and then enjoyed the cake you’d baked for him. “Okay. leaving now.” you send back. with a heavy sigh you slide the phone down into your bag, one more time looking at the cake with hungry eyes. You think about sending another passive aggressive text like, “hope you enjoy it!” attaching a photo of the cake with the message to his phone, but decide you’ll just leave without another word. The ride home on the public bus was exhausting, you ended up dozing off, awakening at one point to some punk teen with his hand against your thigh purposely rubbing it with the excuse of the bus movement jostling his hand against you.  
“UGH! Finally! Tomorrow is Saturday!” you scream into your empty house flopping onto the couch, soon you hear the vibration of your phone ringing against the wooden coffee table. Grabbing it into your hand you look down at the caller ID to see your sister is calling.  
“Hey!” you greet happily.  
“Hey~” your sister hums back meeting your same excitement.  
“I’m not interrupting a date with Lee Seung Gi am I?” she snickers.  
“I wish.” you groan sadly. “Actually… I tried to kiss him.”  
“No way! Did you really?” her laughter so loud you place the phone down on speaker mode to the coffee table.  
“Yes, I really did.”  
“Why?” she asks. “I mean, surely you know he’s out of your league.” she spits venomously.  
“Harsh.” you groan, but nod in agreeance. “I drank too many glasses of beer.” you explain pulling your knees up, tucking them into your arms.  
“You know you become an alco-whor-ic so why did you drink with him?” she wonders. a highly plausible question, one you’ve asked yourself constantly too since the moment you attempted the kiss.  
“I really wasn’t thinking. I mean, I thought maybe just a little won’t hurt but the next thing I know I’m completely drunk.”  
“Sorry to laugh, but OH. MY. GOD!” she blurted out with a snort, “I can’t believe you tried to force kiss Lee Seung Gi!” her laugh growing even louder. “He’s a freaking celebrity, why embarrass yourself like that?” after a rest and a couple deep breaths, she speaks again. “what about normal guys?” this question catching you off guard.   
“...what do you mean?”  
“Well, you know. Men in your category.” she explains, now speaking in a serious tone. “Men that would actually date you. You know, every day men… the ones at your, you know same level.”  
“Why do I know what you mean but still feel offended by it at the same time?” you snap, rolling your eyes. “I just don’t care about that right now, I guess.” you honestly tell her tugging at the corners of a bag of chips. “I can’t even open this bag of chips and you’re asking me about men and dating.” you complain through gritted teeth. you yank harshly at the corners of the bag, feeling a sting in your eyes and nose signaling you’re about to get emotional again.  
“I didn’t mean --”  
“It’s okay. I know what you meant.” you choke up interrupting her, you can feel the tears at the brim of your eyes. You roll them up to the roof trying to stop the tears from leaking out. “It honestly doesn't even matter anyway.” you shrug sighing, with a flick of your wrist you toss the chips aside giving up on opening them.  
“...what do you mean?”  
“I’m not in the office building anymore right now, I go to Lee Seung Gi’s filming locations and help him with his script instead.”  
“Ah, I see.” she sounds a bit disappointed. “Is he any good?” she asks, changing the topic.  
“Actually I think he sounds great, but he’s a perfectionist when it comes to work so I’m there to correct him if needed.”  
“Are you honest with him? You know he will be hurt if he gets bad feedback on his accent.”  
Pondering this you lean back against the wall with a thud. “I could do better.” you critique yourself thinking over how many times you simply told him he’s doing great when he struggled. “he’d be so disappointed in me...” you murmur to yourself.  
“No worries, you’ve got this.” she cheers you on, you can hear in her voice she’s proud of you for acknowledging you can improve. “Okay, so what about at the film site though? Any available men. specifically good looking men?” her one track mind going straight back to your dating life.  
“probably. I don’t really interact with anyone but Lee Seung Gi…”  
“That’s not good, you should roam around and meet people there too.”  
“Yeah I mean, that sounds… like something people typically do…” you agree half heartedly. “You know I don’t like to talk to people.” you add with a cringe.  
“You’re in your 30s and you’re single. Stop it.” you swear you could hear her eyes rolling. “Time to meet a man and have some fun!”  
“I have fun...” you argue in a whisper, thinking about your daydreams and fantasies.  
“I don’t mean fun in your mind, I mean fun with another human being. Fun that you don’t know his next move, fun as in it’s a game and learning process with another person involved too. Have some fun playing around using your physical body, not just your imagined body.” she ranted annoyed. You know she has a point so you don’t bother to say anything back, just agreeing silently. “...so anyway, that’s why I called you.”  
catching only the ending of what she’d just said you realized you must have zoned out again. Quick thinking you throw out a, “Ah man, yeah that sucks.” assuming she was complaining.  
“Why is his promotion and my pregnancy considered a sucky thing exactly?” she growled, sounding irked with you.  
“Oh wow! Sorry! I thought you said something else.” you laugh awkwardly.  
“Nope. Both of those are typically reasons to celebrate.” she lets out a sigh of disappointment.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to --” before you could finish you hear the phone line go dead. She hung up, you quickly send her 2 congratulatory texts on the pregnancy announcement and job promotion. You know he’d been working hard at it for a few years now, you also know they’d been trying for another baby for a few months after their youngest son turned 2. Both of these milestones are a great deal to her, you feel awful that you’d disregarded such an important announcement. Debating whether or not to call her back you stare at your phone awaiting a reply text. Nothing comes leaving you sinking into your bed, slamming the palm of your hand to your forehead. Feeling as if today has been a day of failure in every way. from the forced kiss attempt last night, the hangover that left you with a serious headache this morning, to not going to the filming location, crying at his kissing joke, missing out on a slice of the strawberry cake, to saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, then on top of all of that; you also realize you haven’t been doing your job properly as not to offend Lee Seung Gi. Overall, just not a day you want to think over anymore. sighing you push your phone to the floor in annoyance that you hurt your sister so much by zoning out on her good news, then downplaying it. Thinking perhaps you should just go straight to sleep you quickly take a shower and head on to bed early.  
“Are you up?” the chime on your phone signaling a new text received awakens you. Opening one eye with a groan you look at the time, ‘it’s only 6:15 in the morning.’ you think looking at the phone number but not recognizing who it is. now remembering all those phone numbers from Hook’s important people list that Amy gave you and you never programmed into your contact list.  
“What’s up?” you reply drifting back to sleep.  
“The gathering today, we need to all be at the bus by 8.”  
Sitting up you re-read the text again. Now recalling Lee Seung Gi asking you if you were planning to go on Saturday. ‘He meant this’ you think jumping up and throwing together a comfy outfit.  
“On my way~” you send as you’re stepping into the shower.  
“Great.” you read on the text pop-up after finishing your shower.


	4. Chapter 4

You run up on the group as you hear Amy giving some kind of speech to everyone in Korean. Lisa leans over to whisper a translation into your ear, “she’s telling all of us about the plan today… she mentioned everyone can fit on the bus… the resort has a swimming pool…”

“Swimming pool?” you repeat confused. “Wait, resort?!” you shout, receiving a shush from the man in front of you.

“Didn’t you look at the flyer?” Lisa asked, tugging her backpack strap over her shoulder. “It was posted on the board in both English and Korean.” Truth be told, you hadn’t known anything about it because you have never looked at the board again after Amy showed it to you when you got hired. Noticing everyone is holding the flyer to follow along with her itinerary reading, you feel out of place not having it. you also didn’t pack an overnight bag either. “Here.” Lisa hisses shoving a piece of paper into your hand, you look over it immediately. “...an exercise room for the crazy ones ...now she’s telling us about meals...” Lisa continues translating for you as you’re busy catching up on the flyer, cheers from everyone grabbing your attention.

“What is it?” you ask, leaning your ear over to make sure you hear over the constant cheering.

“all you care to enjoy, free pineapple flavored frozen yogurt!” she sings with a squeal, your squeal matching hers and high fiving each other. “...okay so, she put us all into groups of 5… only one group of 4… you will bunk with your group in connecting rooms… that guy just asked about food… okay, good. Now we know there’s enough food for everyone.” Lisa laughed. “Time to get on the bus.” she chimed with a smile. Not prepared to stay overnight, you slump your shoulders getting in line with the rest of the employees, it just dawned on you that celebrities are also riding the bus when you hear Lee Seo Jin laughing with someone ahead. Searching the line for Lee Seung Gi, you spot him with some others chatting happily at the back of the line.

“You made it~” Amy greets you with a peppy voice. You smile sweetly back at her. “But where’s your overnight bag?” she asks looking around your body,

“Oh…” trying to think up a reply, you end up just chuckling and stepping up onto the bus with a shrug leaving her confused with her head tilted sideways. Choosing a seat, you slide in comfortably. Amy mentioned they’d done a head count and purposely chose a bus with the exact amount of seats needed. Looking around the bus you take note of who is sitting with who, guessing at friends and frenemies judging by body language. ‘Keep friends close but enemies closer.’ you think to yourself, seeing some looks of disdain for the seat partner. Lee Seung Gi steps onto the bus, walking through the mid aisle you hear everyone calling him over. So many loving exchanges of greetings, hugs, and handshakes. One girl, extremely flirtatious in her body language grabs onto his hand, he seemingly perks up seeing her too. You can’t help but to feel a slight stir of jealousy cascading over you as he playfully flirts back with her not releasing his hand in hers. The body language from both would suggest there is a high possibility something did, could, or will eventually arise between them.

“Hello~” distracted by the voice speaking up suddenly, you turn to face a man leaning from the mid aisle over the seat beside you. His bent body hovering there unmoving. “You mind?” he asks, motioning to the open seat with his hand.

“Oh sorry! Yeah, go ahead. take a seat.” you move over as if making room, but the seats are designed to form to the passenger so you know this is more out of courtesy than actual spacing.

“I’m Peter.” he tells you, pressing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. “I want to learn English better. I asked Amy to put us in the same group.”

“Okay, cool. So I guess I'm working this weekend too.” you joke with a laugh, noticing Peter didn’t laugh you clear your throat squirming in discomfort.

“I… I’m sorry.” he says empathetically. Your heart sinks, you meant it in jest but it appears he took it to heart.

“Ah no! It was supposed to be funny!” you cringe, as you search for a way to excuse your bad humor. “I enjoy chatting so let’s be friends.” you lie with an over exaggerated smile. You’re not the type to enjoy small talk unless it’s about Lee Seung Gi and over the internet. Thinking of him, you glance in the direction you’d seen him flirting with that model type girl. Not seeing him, you check the seats around that area but still don’t spot him, looking back over your shoulder, your eyes fall onto his. He’s looking directly at you with his arms crossed across his chest. ‘he looks angry.’ you think to yourself, before turning back around to face the front of the bus. A little into the ride you notice Peter is starting to look extremely pale, gathering some tissue you hand it to him searching around again but this time you’re looking for Amy.

“are you okay?” you ask him quietly. Nodding, he raises the tissue to his forehead dabbing at the small droplets of sweat forming there. “Amy!” you hiss spotting her a few seats away. Trying not to disturb anyone else around you, you lift your hand waving her way silently to get her attention instead. Peter suddenly shouts something in Korean, a few people groan. Some opening their windows, Lee Seung Gi jumps up from his seat rushing over. Pulling Peter up by his shoulders, he guides him back to the seat he’d just left then comes back to take the one now open beside you.

“He doesn’t feel good.” he remarks, putting his head back against the headrest and closing his eyes. Looking back at Peter, you can’t help but to feel a bit of sympathy for him.

“Car sickness?” you wonder out loud.

“Yeah.” Lee Seung Gi responds, keeping his eyes closed and head back against the seat. Remembering you had a medication in your purse meant to relieve any kind of motion sickness, you reach over to grab it, patting around your body, kicking at the floorboard shocked, head jerking in every direction, you let out a sharp gasp. “What’s wrong?” Lee Seung Gi asks, remaining still in his seat.

“I forgot my purse.”

“Where?” he asks now looking around with you, he murmurs something in Korean under his breath. You assume it must be some kind of curse at your irresponsibility, you feel a tug at your heartstrings thinking of how he must view you after getting to know how unorganized you are.

“I think I left it on the city bus.”

“Everything is in it?”

“Yes.” you confirm.

“Okay.” laying his head back, shutting his eyes with a yawn. you can’t help but to stare at him in utter disbelief, unsure what is happening you wonder how ‘okay.’ is an answer for this situation.

“I’ll take care of you.” he offers, you can see the corners of his lips curl slightly into a smirk.

“You have no idea what that means.” you say, thinking about how you’d planned to purchase an outfit, toilet necessities, swimsuit, etc. upon arrival since you hadn’t packed anything for the trip either.

“You don’t have to thank me.” he remarks, apparently taking your concern for what you need being a big purchase on him as being happiness at his caringly sweet offer instead. No doubt you feel your heart flutter at the idea of him taking care of you, the way he said it was like a boyfriend to his girlfriend. The kind of thing one would secretly wish to hear him say, but you figured it would never happen in reality. You’re definitely extremely grateful for his offer, but you also feel he doesn’t know how big of a burden it really is on him. Amy pats the microphone suddenly, speaking in Korean she hypes up the bus with a few shouted phrases and pumping of her fist into the air. Lee Seung Gi laughing, he leans over to you so close to your ear you can feel his warm breath brush against your neck as he speaks.

“Time to sing.” he translates with a chuckle. Taking turns, everyone has fun. Some performing energetically, some sincerely, a few creepily. But out of everyone’s performance, Lee Seung Gi’s was your favorite. he sang while looking at you. Locking eyes with you, he smiled widely. never hearing the song before, you couldn’t help but to think it sounded very pretty. you feel your face flush red with each word of the ballad echoing through your ears as his eyes befall on you throughout the song.

“That song is called ‘drunken truth’.” Lisa whispers back over the seat headrest, laughing as you sink down into your seat.

“Next.” He shouts, holding the microphone out into your direction. You heavily decline, but your voice is drowned out by everyone chanting for you to accept it and take a turn. Belting out a fun Taylor Swift song, you pass the mic to someone else quickly when it finishes. Not even giving Lee Seung Gi a chance to move out of the seat first, you push in forcing him to slide over into the next seat. Embarrassed beyond belief, you slouch over curling yourself into a ball. Your head coming to rest against his shoulder.

“Why did you make me sing?” you mumble into his shirt.

“This is why.” he chuckles unsympathetically. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” he jokes, poking his finger into your cheek. His comment catching you off guard, you stiffen your body out of shock, frozen solid in place not even breathing. ‘Just mean.’ you groan to yourself. not really aware of the fact you're still resting your head on his shoulder, you stay there in place bouncing along to the rhythm of the bus. More singing echoing through the open space, a lot of Korean spoken conversations, other random sounds now creating a background soundtrack to the rest of the ride to the resort grounds. Amy takes the mic again making one last speech as the bus turns into a small campground resort, looking out of the window you smile as you see all of the beautiful green trees standing firm, their branches swaying in the breeze.

“It’s pretty, right?” he asks, smiling and pointing to the bright flowers lining the pathway leading the way to the hiking trails. “I chose it.” he boasts proudly.

“Very beautiful.” you agree, smiling in his direction before bringing your attention back out to the passing scenery.

“It’s like your eyes.” he acknowledges, lifting his finger to the tree tops, their vibrant green tone popping out against the white clouds. “My favorite.” he hums sweetly. Your eyes slowly drift over into his direction landing onto his grin, curious to know if he’s meaning to make your heart flutter or just speaking casually and you’re taking it to be complementive of you in an almost flirty way. The bus crawls to a stop, the hiss signaling Amy to begin speaking again. Leaning to your ear Lee Seung Gi translates, “meet back at the sport courts at 10:30… drop your stuff in your room first… she’ll tell you your group mates as you exit the bus.”

“cool. thanks.” Nodding, you stand from the seat with a stretch, looking back to Peter you’re happy to see he managed to sleep through the 2 hour ride without anymore motion sickness issues.

“I tried to pair you with people that speak English.” Amy begins, her eyes focused on the folder in her arm. Tapping her pen to the paper she names herself, Peter, Lisa, and you. With a cheerful smile and nod you walk over to Lisa happily.

“We’re in the same group!” you sing as if she didn’t already know.

“I asked for it.” she giggled high fiving you. Amy stepped up behind you both placing her hand on your shoulder.

“I put you in my group so I can explain things to you in English.” she tells you, “I hope you don’t mind.” she adds on. Without waiting for your response, she skips off quickly shouting something in Korean to the group heading toward the hiking trail.

“You really didn’t bring anything?” Lisa asks, looking around your body as if an overnight bag might suddenly appear somewhere.

“I really didn’t.” you confirm with a shrug of your shoulders, throwing your arms out to the side to show a bare body. “It’s only for one night, right?” you awkwardly laugh rubbing at your upper arm, keeping your arms crossed you kick at the ground nervously.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine.” she agrees. bouncing her giant, oversized backpack up more comfortably onto her shoulder nodding enthusiastically. The room is cramped, very tiny and tight. 2 sets of built in bunk beds line the wall, just enough space between them for one person to walk through. The center area is gigantic in comparison, 6 couches sit facing one another. Some shelving built into the walls host a few board games along with a box of different kinds of playing cards. Many tiny bedrooms connect to this main front room encouraging togetherness. looking at everyone gathered around, you soon notice none of the Hook celebrities are in this same space. Only staff seems to be in this cute bunker. wondering if they have their own rooms elsewhere or maybe just share another bunker together, you stare at Amy in hopes she’d somehow read your mind and answer you. Your thoughts interrupted though when she shouted out something in Korean into the open room, side stepping over to you while speaking.

“It’s time to play!” she cries excitedly grabbing onto your hand leading you to the door, everyone following behind in a cheerful mood.

“Here.” Lee Seung Gi’s voice calling out as you exit the bunker door, you withdraw your hand from Amy’s hand as you hear him speak. “I got this stuff first.” he explains, holding a plastic bag forward. “let me know if you need anything else.” he continues, smiling. Then impatiently rattling the bag for you to take from him as you just stare at it touched by his gesture.

“Thank you.” you warmly accept the plastic bag, beyond grateful that he thought of getting you some necessities. Peeping into the bag you can’t help but giggle when a pack of feminie hygiene products and a chocolate candy bar also catches your eye amongst the shower supply. You’re not menstruating so you find it amusing he still thought of whether that would be needed or not.

“I wasn’t sure what you need.” he whispers with a chuckle, seemingly embarrassed. His face sprouting a light shade of pink tint. “...I just got you a little of everything.”

“Perfect score.” you grade drawing a check mark into the air with your finger. Walking back into the cozy bunker, he follows behind looking around the quaint room. Stepping into the bathroom, you can hear him opening the bedroom doors peeking in at the bunk beds.

“Is it too small?” he grumbles, his hand scratching the side of his head.

“It’s cute.” you declare, placing your hands on your hips looking around with him. “Do you have a room?” you ask, too curious not to know.

“Yes.” his short reply ruffles your feathers, slightly annoying you.

“Well… can I see it?” you ask in hope he’ll repeat his latest answer.

“Later.” he responds in short. You roll your eyes a little more annoyed, you really want to know what kind of room the celebrities are staying in. Now your interest in their space for this retreat is even more piqued. “Let’s head out to the court.” he says leading the way. Playing some small sports games, you all have lots of fun laughing and enjoying the crisp, cool, fresh air away from the city. Lunch was delicious, a picturesque picnic scene full of sandwiches, varieties of fruit, crackers, and ice cold water bottles amongst many other foods. Amy made another announcement, then coming back to your group she explains it all in English to you again. She told you about the plan for a hike through the trails before it gets dark after playing a little bit more.

“There are 3 trails.” she explains pointing back to the entrances. “Each one is about 3 miles deep.” she continues, “I highly recommend taking partners so choose which trail, then pair in with others that also want that trail.” she recommended, sweeping the hair from her forehead she looks down to the map of the campground once more.

“Got it.” you confirm.

“Oh… actually…” she scrunches her face in confusion standing to once again address the mass. After finishing, everyone cleans their areas and plays a bit more on the courts before heading over to the trails preparing for the hikes. Thinking it’s odd that everyone is only lining up at 2 of the trails, you simply shrug and still head over to the third one lined with pretty flowers that you’d spotted from the bus window earlier.

“I’m surprised no one wants to come to this one.” you murmur to yourself, fingering the tiny pretty purple petals. Heading in without a care in the World, you just glide along looking over all the detail and enjoying it gaily.

“Why did you choose this trail?” hearing Lee Seung Gi’s voice Blessing your ears cutting through the silence, You smile to yourself feeling a warmth of happiness filling you to the brim.

“Because it’s beautiful.” you hum, tossing a smile over your shoulder in his direction, as he gains speed up on you nearly catching up.

“Interesting.” he mumbles, now stepping in unison with you. “This trail is 15 miles long.” he states. “I guess we’ll walk all night.” he shrugs with a laugh. “...at least it’s beautiful.” he observes with a laugh.

“15 miles?!” you cry out, halting completely.

“You didn’t know?” he sighs, his mouth falling agape. “We can always just turn back around.” he nonchalantly reminds you both. “There’s a store over the hill that way.” he waves, “we can always go there if we get lost.” he adds, trying to ease any tension you might be feeling.

“That’s good.” you mumble, quietly keeping your eyes to the ground.

“Don’t worry, the trail is mapped out so we shouldn’t get lost.” he offers up. It’s not that you’re nervous about getting lost, you just feel so foolish you chose a trail that turned out to be so long and winding. “At least we’re in good company.” he jokes with a chuckle. No doubt if you’re going to get lost or take on a 4 hour walk you’d hope it’s with Lee Seung Gi. Not only a beautiful trail but a beautiful man to look at too, raising your eyes to look over his side profile, you feel your heart flutter a bit. Butterflies floating over the flowers, matching the butterflies flittering through your tummy. Thinking back to your daydream of making out on the mountain trail, you feel your face heat up. placing your hands on your cheeks, you let out a tiny squeal. “Are you okay?” he asks looking over you carefully in concern.

“Yes!” you snap, jumping abruptly. slamming your hands down to your side, you notice his eyes are still skimming over your body. “This is the third time today.” you mumble to yourself groaning a bit at his eyes following the curves of your body. Somehow feeling vulnerable to his sight, you shudder bringing your arms up and crossing them over your chest as if hiding yourself from his view.

“You look good.” he smirks slyly. You can’t help but wonder if he knows the double meaning of that phrase in English.

“Thanks.” you toss, throwing a ‘I think i’m onto you.’ half-knowing smirk back at him. He begins singing softly. the tender melody drifting through the air back to your ears, soothingly gentle. You feel your heart melting with each strum of his humming sound vibrating throughout your body. escaping into a romantic daydream, as if he is hypnotising you with each word sung. The sweet lullaby of his voice bringing you into a swirl of lightheaded glory.

“Up here.” he directs, stretching out his hand for you to grab onto. “Careful~” he chimes, guiding you up over the rocks to stand beside him. The roaring clash of the waterfall falling to the water below filling the space around you both.

“Remarkable.” you tell him, watching the water spilling over the edge of the rock tumbling about freely. He steps up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, his chin coming to rest over the crook of your neck.

“It’s soothing.” he says, rocking both of you to and fro gently. His lips pressing softly to your skin directly below your ear, the sound of his lips breaking suction against your skin sending a shiver of joy through your body. His breath warmly brushing your neck, tiny kisses following soon after. his hands rubbing at your stomach, fingertips daring to dive lower and lower with each passing slide back and forth, teasing you heavily. You lean back into his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscular torso pressed against you. Molding into one another, creating a perfect bond. Swaying with the cool breeze, your eyelids draw heavy portraying your innermost feeling of relaxation being wrapped in his arms like this.

“Do you want to rest?” his question snaps you out of your daydream. As if the moment were real and not just a dream you whine silently to yourself giving him an unsatisfied look of disappointment. “Is that a no?” he asks, misreading your fallen face.

“No. I mean, yes please.” you grumble, plopping down roughly to the bench. Sitting closely together, you feel his arm directly beside yours. Body reacting naturally, you feel yourself lean even more closely. now pressing your own arm against his, neither of you moving away or reacting. just sitting in this position arm to arm, resting silently and enjoying the sounds of the woods surrounding you both. Leaning forward with his opposite shoulder as if to keep the pressure of your arm on his undisturbed. He grabs onto his bag, bringing it up to his lap. You move away to allow him room. opening it, he withdraws 2 bottles of water along with some energy inducing snacks. Opening the lid of the water bottle first, he passes it over to you with a smile. His dimple catching your attention and bringing your heart to flutter again slightly.

“Refresh and rehydrate.” he chuckles, opening the snack and passing it to you next.

“You prepared a snack!” you cheer excitedly with gratitude. smiling wide, you take in a long sip of the water. It’s so cool slipping through your throat that you begin moaning in grateful joy.

“Of course I did~” he coos, “15 miles is really far.” he reminds you. You choke on your water jolting forward with a cough. patting at your back, he laughs at the expression on your face. “I was thinking to myself: ‘wow~ she’s so courageous to go on that hike without any water or energy booster!’” clapping his hands sarcastically, he laughs again as you scowl. “A true hiking master.” he sucks through his gritted teeth, nodding as if really feeling inspired. “One day I hope to reach such a euphoric level.” he continued teasing, raising his hands and eyes to the sky. His actions so dramatic that you end up laughing along with him, face red in angst at being so seemingly foolish.

“At least tell me you really did think I was cool for a few seconds.” you wish, holding your fingers up in a pinch, squinting with one eye to peer through them at him.

“Of course~” he moaned, throwing you a thumbs up. “Please can I be your friend?” he adds, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout soon followed by a chuckle and tongue poke.

“I don’t know, I mean…” sucking in a long drag of breath through your teeth, you squint your eyes as if in serious consideration. “we’ll have to finish this trail first to know if you are worthy.” you tease, crossing your arms as if belonging to a truly aspirational level way above him.

“Ah man, I hope I make the cut.” he snickers, poking his tongue to the corner of his mouth again playfully.

“...seriously, thank you though.” you tell him lifting your water bottle and empty snack container to showcase exactly what it is you’re referring your appreciation to.

“No problem.” he laughs looking at his phone screen. “It’s getting late. Amy must be losing it.” he chuckles with a hiss. you groan, knowing you’re both only halfway through the trail, you purse your lips in heavy embarrassment.

“I should text her.” you mumble, patting around your body. “Which would be easier if I had brought my phone.” you groan again nodding, acknowledging your own forgetfulness and slumping over.

“I already told her we were taking this trail.” he shrugged, taking a swig of his water then screwing back on the cap.

“Our relationship feels so…” you bounce your hands back and forth between you both searching for the correct description to use. “...’you give and I receive’ type thing.” you finish, slapping your hands down to your thighs apologetically.

“That’s not true.” he disagrees with a grin. “I’m getting something too.” standing from the bench, he throws his bag over his shoulder. holding his hand outstretched to you planning to help you up off of the bench, you take it staring at his face blankly. his words: ‘I’m getting something too.’ replaying in your mind, you can’t help but to wonder what he meant by that. Friendship? But does he need more friends? He has a lot of them. Maybe he means extra English practice.

“Ah! The cake!” you shout, as it clicks in your mind you’d left a cake for him the night before.

“What cake?” he asks, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

“The strawberry cake. I made it for you.” you smile, but then tilt your head to the side thinking about how hard you’d worked on it just for him to not remember.

“I didn’t get it…” sounding disappointed, his mouth pokes out in a pout.

“I left it on the table in the dressing room.” you explain, acting out setting a phantom cake down onto a phantom table.

“I didn’t go back to the dressing room last night.” he lets out a regretful sigh. locking eyes with you, he continues, “do you think it’ll still be good on Monday?” whimpering, he pouts his lips forward once again. Both of you seriously considering the possibility. it’s apparent he would have loved to enjoy it, this revelation brings a truly touching amount of unexplainable bliss to your heart. You bite your lower lip with a smile extending over your face as the imagery of him taking a bite and humming happily makes you giggle to yourself.

“I don’t see why you’re happy.” he groaned, “I wonder if the cleaning crew threw it away, put it in the fridge, or ate it themselves.” he quizzically asks to himself out loud. Either way, you just feel so touched he seemingly wanted to eat it in the first place that you can only smile and feel flutters swirling about in your tummy. You see the edges of his lips begin to curl up, he soon whispers: “you made me a cake.” bringing you another sense of happiness you can’t even begin to pinpoint. Noticing his cheeks flushing a soft pink, you can’t help but to think he’s grateful and just as touched by your loving gesture as you are by him seemingly wanting it too. Stepping off of the trail, finally back to the main resort campground you both let out a groan of exasperation. Dragging your feet, both of you step heavily towards the bunkers.

“Wait, what time is it?” you ask, observing the dark sky and seemingly empty campground.

“11:36” he responds. Hearing laughter and cheering coming from within the cabins, you imagine everyone must be having a lot of fun. “They’ve already eaten dinner.” he remarks, slipping his phone into his pocket. “I have food in my room, let’s go eat something first.” grabbing your hand with his, he leads you to a pathway crossing between bunkers heading back towards a more hotel-esque type structure. Your heart begins racing as he pulls you along hand in hand, his warm touch giving you tingles of excitement. ‘So this is what it’s like to hold his hand.’ you coo in your mind, your fingers curling around the back of his hand. This small action earning you a sweet smile from over his shoulder in your direction. You feel your cheeks flushing red at the warmth of his smile matching his pleasantly warm hand holding onto yours. Stepping into the room, you immediately look around, the size and design exact to a typical hotel room.

“Is ramen okay?” he asks over his shoulder, sorting out the ingredients.

“Perfect.” you smile politely, still reeling from the touch of his hand. Your eyes now sweeping the room out of boredom as you listen to the boiling water on the stove, stomach growling in anticipation.They land upon a magazine poking up out of the top of his luggage bag. not just any magazine it appears, but one with a giant sexy photo of him on the cover. “What’s that?” you ask excitedly stepping over and reaching out to pick it up for a closer inspection.

“Don’t touch.” he scolds. Hearing the stove top button pop to shut off and the water stopping in its boiling. you let out an excited hiss along with him, as he places the pot of ramen down onto the small coffee table in front of the little loveseat. “Hurry~” he urges, sitting down and tossing the hand mitts off in one swift move of his wrists. Dropping onto the couch quickly beside him, you swipe your chopsticks up from the table licking at your lips impatiently. “Wait.” slamming his chopsticks back down to the tabletop, you watch him scamper over to the fridge grabbing out a couple bottles of alcohol and 2 glasses from the shelf.

“No! No, no!” you shout, “No drinking!” you add, crossing your arms to make an X in front of your face.

“It’s okay~ just a few shots.” he tempts, his index finger coming to his lips shushing you as to not decline the offer any further. Bringing the glasses and drinks over to the table, he fills both of them before sliding down onto the couch again. moving your glass closer to you, he picks up his own tapping them together and taking a swig off the top. “Perfect.” he moans with a giant smile, hissing in satisfaction. Motioning for you to take a sip as well he stares at you waiting patiently for you to comply.

“That’s not a good idea.” you whisper, rolling the noodles around in the pot ignoring his eyesight.

“Yes it is.” he chuckles, picking up your glass and placing it into your hand. “Drink.” he encourages, with a sly smirk.

“Maybe you don’t remember…” you blush trailing off, placing your hands onto your cheeks as you recall the attempted kiss.

“Of course I do, it’s not a big deal.” he reassures you with a chuckle. “Just have a little, it goes great with ramen.” drinking another swig, he places his glass down refilling it once more to the brim. Without even hesitating, he gulps that shot down in one fast movement of his wrist too. “You told me you don’t want me to kiss you, so I won’t.” he coughs out, “You can relax and trust me.” he says shoving a huge mountain of ramen into his mouth with a slirp.

“I didn’t say that.” you argue, placing your glass to your bottom lip.

“Yes you did.” he argues back, seemingly annoyed.

“You really think I meant it?” you scoff, thinking surely he’d know how much you desperately desire him. Glass still pressed to your bottom lip, you swipe your tongue across the rim, sampling just a droplet of beer onto the tip of it.

“Then why did you say that?” his tone suddenly very serious.

“Because you were teasing me.” you clear your throat, squirming in your seat.

“I wasn’t teasing you.” he states matter-of-factly tossing back another shot.

“You were serious about practicing your kisses with me then?” even asking this, you feel your face heat up flushing into a deep, dark shade of red.

“Very serious.” he snaps, placing his glass onto the table. “Drink.” he urges, pushing the bottom of your glass up to your lips. Tilting your glass to suck in your drink, you look over at him from the corner of your eye. shocked to see he’s watching you with a huge goofy grin on his face, you accidentally laugh shooting your drink out everywhere.

“Keep it in!” he jokes, both of you laughing uncontrollably, speedily wiping at the drink spurted out over everything. Refilling your glass he brings it to your hand, “try again.” he pressures you, still laughing.

“Mmm~” you moan pulling him in closer. tightening your leg around his waist, your hand running along the muscles of his back.

“Good morning~” he sings in a soft whisper. Your eyes shooting wide, you jump back with a gasp, falling to your back on the bed and staring up to the roof; stiff as a board. Daring to glance his way, you find his eyesight glued to your chest region. looking down, you see that you are completely nude. Gripping onto the thin bedsheet beside you, you yank it up over your body quickly, throwing your hands up to your face. Hearing him chuckle, you uncover your eyes courageously looking over his glorious body out of your peripheral vision. As if granting you access to look, he leans up onto his elbow supporting his head with his palm at his temple. His smirk curling devilishly at the corner tips of his mouth. Skating your eyes across his chest, taking in every part of his finely chiseled torso as if he were a statue bust come to life. daring to go even lower, you bite your lip in anticipation of the greatest glory spot. reimagining his erection pressed against your body by the fridge, you feel yourself heating up with arousal. Instead of glory however, you find the waist of his sweatpants. with a furious growl, you sit up angrily forgetting about your nudity momentarily. You see his eyes focus on your breasts again, sucking in a shocked breath you cross your arms over them and squeeze your eyes shut.

“Did we…” you start, too embarrassed to continue the question.

“No.” he attests. “...but you tried.” he adds with a chuckle.

“Oh my God.” you groan. dropping back onto your back again, you tug the thin bedsheet to your chin, groaning in dislike.

“Try again now.” he whispers, his hand coming to rest on your shoulder. “I won’t reject you now.” he continues, rubbing your shoulder. Groaning you roll away to face the opposite direction, the bedsheet falling forward not covering your backside. With a screech, you flip it up over your butt tucking it up and in around your hip.

“Wow~ you want to show me everything, huh?.” he teases with a laugh. “Why are you being shy now?” he asks, rolling onto his back. “I already saw everything clearly last night.” he adds laughing again.

“Please don’t talk anymore.” you plead, sinking into the bed embarrassed. Rolling back onto your back, you stare up at the roof once more nervously. Trying to recall the previous night, but not remembering anything more than you swinging around nude with a bottle of beer in your hand.

“I’m going to drink with you more often.” he breaks the silence. Groaning, you roll your head to the side, your eyes landing on the tall erection standing under his sweatpants. Eyes bulging, you stare at it, your heart racing. You want to see it, touch it, stroke it, taste it, you want him so badly. You can feel your chest tightening as you struggle to breathe in, shallow small gulps of air pulsing in and out of your lungs. ‘Is it because of me specifically? Or just the situation?’ you wonder to yourself, still staring at the teepee. Thinking back to him holding you against his body near the fridge, you shake your head no. now seeing his outline, you think you weren’t feeling something that long or large so it couldn’t have been his erection pressing against you. Both of you spring up off of the bed as you hear a knock on the door, soon Amy’s voice following.

“Hey Seunggi?” she starts, waiting for a reply. he shakes his head no in your direction, both of you remaining silent in fear. “Are you there?” she continues knocking again. The pounding of her knuckles to the door stealing gasps of breath from your lungs. ‘How would we explain this?’ you think as the feeling of a cold chill against your nude body makes you shiver. Through your peripheral vision you spot his eyes on you once again, feeling your heart beating heavily, you gain enough courage to turn and face him. Licking his lips he remains focused on you, unrelenting in his piercing stare. Dropping your eyes to the floor you look around for your clothing, not seeing a single piece: panty, bra, tee, or shorts, you search around more frantically.

“Where are my clothes?” you ask, jerking your head to and fro.

“There.” he responds. You look up to see him pointing at the roof of the indoor pool outside of the balcony.

“Why?!” you scream, slapping your hands to your forehead.

“You said, ‘these clothes are so dirty!’ and threw them over there.” pausing to laugh he continues on, “then you cursed the roof for not opening so they can fall into the giant washing machine below.” clapping he lets out a long sigh. “You see that?” he points to the cable line directly below the balcony, “those are your wet socks.” tsking he takes in a deep breath, “they’re hanging out to dry on ‘God’s provided clothing line.’ as you called it.” with a laugh he claps his hands sarcastically. “A hiking master provided with God’s washer and dryer. So amazing.”

Dropping onto the bed with a thud, you stare at the wall with a groan. “Sounds about right.” you whisper completely regretting every action you were not aware you were making the night before.

“I would offer you a robe but you threw them onto the wet shower floor after washing telling me: ‘this is a nudist resort now.’ and jumping on the bed.” his face starting to turn pink, he licks his lip with a scoff. “It was a good show.” he grins from ear to ear, his teeth dazzling white.

“...but you didn’t have sex with me?” you ask flat out, thinking about how excited he seems over you using the bed as a trampoline.

“I wanted to...” he honestly replies in a serious tone, “the kiss was really hot, made me want more...”

“The kiss?” you repeat, feeling sad you didn’t get to enjoy it too.

“Hmm.” he hums in confirmation with a nod.

“...was it good?” you ask, biting at your lower lip.

“So good.” thumbing his lip, he walks over to stand directly in front of you. “Like this.” he mumbles, his mouth crashing down onto yours. Kissing you harshly, his tongue parting your lips diving in to massage your tongue in a sultry caress. Slowly standing before him, you place your hands on his belly; sliding them up over his abs, his chest, and coming to rest on his shoulders. The kiss: seductively tasty. Kissing sloppily, stepping in to close any gaps between your bodies. his hands now land to the small of your back, pulling you tightly against him. You feel his erection firm against you, as if asserting that you’ve felt it before, you smile against his mouth. Breaking the kiss, breathing out huffs of shallow breath he whispers, “see, told you.” before kissing your mouth in a more tender stroke of his lips. Pushing you back onto the bed, he lies over you. his fingers coasting down your sides roaming over your body caressingly, both of you driven to wanting more.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey Seunggi?”

Parting from one another in a scramble as Amy’s voice shoots out into the room, pounding the resort room door louder than before. “Seunggi!” she calls impatiently. Responding in Korean, they exchange a little conversation between them. Hearing her walk away, he turns his attention back to you.

“She’s looking for you.” he explains. You look down at your naked body, nodding with a grimace; you’re not sure how to fix this situation. “In the bathroom.” he waves, pulling ingredients from the fridge to prepare breakfast. Stepping in, you see a folded pile of clothing beside the sink.

“You had clothes for me this whole time?” you ask with a scoff, annoyed.

“Yes.” he confirms, chopping at an onion.

“...why didn’t you tell me?”

“because I’m a man.” he points out, “in a room with a nude woman.” his tone as if it should be rather obvious. Rolling your eyes, you clench your teeth silently cursing him but in a playful manner.

“Why even ask?” you groan with a sigh. Truth be told, the idea that Lee Seung Gi was drooling over you and tempted by you to the point of passion gives you heart flutters to the extreme. The thought of it alone is tickling you pink all the way through to your soul. Exiting the bathroom, wringing your wet hair out into the towel, you notice the empty room. Seeing the food on the coffee table, you sit down preparing to eat. spotting a note, you read it to yourself: “Told Amy you came to me with a question, we ate breakfast, and went for a jog together. Enjoy. see you later, Seunggi.” Looking over the meal before you, you smile to see it’s a western comfort breakfast complete with an iced coffee.

“Where did Seunggi go?” Peter asked as soon as you stepped up to the group.

“I’m not sure.” you answer honestly, looking about the crowd to see if you spot him somewhere. Instead your eyes land on a woman watching you, squinting with a minicing look in your direction. You feel a chill run up your spine, your body shivering fearfully. Amy delivers a pep talk to everyone in Korean, Lisa leans over to translate.

“stars left for work… we’ll leave sharply at 3… use this time for free time…”

“Thank you~” you sing her way before heading off.

“Wait!” Amy calls out. Stopping, you turn to see her bringing a shopping bag over. “In case you need it, Seunggi left this with me.”

Taking the bag from her hand with a ‘thanks.’ you peek in to see a swimsuit and towel. A small post-it note paper tucked into the bottom catches your eye, curiously pulling it up; you recognize his handwriting right away: “go for a spin in the washing machine.” shoving the note back into the bag, you swear you can hear his laugh teasing you.

“It’s really cool and refreshing.” Peter sighs, dipping his fingers into the water beside you. With a nod, you shoot him a smile over your shoulder making room for him to slide into the pool beside you. “You didn’t come back to the bunker last night.” His observance choking you, you spit up a cough while silently nodding. “I was worried you got hurt.” he added, swirling his arms around in front of him as if he’s stirring the pool water.

“Sorry, I snuck in after everyone fell asleep.” you lie, biting at the insides of your lips.

“...but you weren’t there this morning either.” he begins, “what time did you wake up?” he asks, peering at your face as if reading your expression.

“You know what?” you throw your hands up with a laugh, “I had a hard time sleeping last night.” tilting your head to the side, pursing your lips into a pucker with a nod you continue in your lie, “so this morning I went out early and roamed the campgrounds.” throwing up an okay hand signal proud that your lie sounds decent, you kick off the wall swimming out to the center of the pool. Hearing some splashing behind you, you groan looking over to see Peter catching up.

“But Grace stayed up all night…” he informs you, struggling to swim, splashing around wildly he continues, “she says you never ca --”  
“That’s why!” you shout interrupting him, faking a laugh you help him to stand. “I went to the wrong bunker!” laughing dramatically, you slap his arm shaking your head no. “so silly~” you coo, attempting to swim away again. He follows, the look on his face completely confused as if he’s trying to sort out your story.

“But…” scratching his head he thinks for a second, “we only have access to one…” tilting his head up to the roof he blankly stares for a minute. “The others are all locked...”

“Oh you know that?” you snap, annoyed with him not accepting your lie. “You know that every bunker besides ours is locked?” rolling your eyes, you sigh.

“...well yeah, they told us we’re the only ones staying in the camping cabins…”

“Welp. I clearly got in somehow.” you shrug, sticking with your lie. Peter screeches with a sharp inhale of breath, startling you senselessly. He throws his hands over his mouth, shuddering while hyperventilating, jerking his head around in sheer shock.

“A ghost must have let you in!” he hollered.

“That’s…” swallowing the lump in your throat. “That explains it.” you agree, closing your eyes as if traumatized. “Please don’t talk about it anymore.” you whisper, playing the role of a scared woman scarred by what she’d been through the night before.

“I’ll pray for you.” he sympathizes.

“Thank you~” you moan, placing your hand to your chest grateful for his kindness. Floating peacefully now to the pool stairs, you sit on them humming Lee Seung Gi’s song, fingers swaying in the pool water.

“Peter is officially scared of you now.” Lisa says splashing into the water with heavy steps. “He says you need a cleansing.” she adds with a giggle. “I won’t tell him where you really were.” she whispers with a wink.

“I slept in the --”

“Hotel room.” she finishes with another wink, shoving her tongue into the pocket of her cheek. Her crass way of talking annoys you beyond belief, so sure she knows exactly what is going on from calling you disgusting to now interrupting you with an assumption; denying your excuse without even listening to it first. Sighing, you don’t say anything, just flicking at the water top shooting tiny water bullets around. “It’s actually sweet of Seunggi, really.” she adds with a smile. “I’m a bit jealous.” blowing raspberries, she punches the water top aggressively. “I’d have loved to have a hotel room too. but I got stuck in that cramped, smelly bunker.” she complains with a groan of dislike.

“Just so we’re clear. you think he got me a hotel room?” you ask, trying to fully comprehend.

“Yeah, what else?” she stares at you with a look of confusion, “Amy told us he felt responsible for you because you lost your purse.” sighing, she laid upward floating on the surface of the pool water. “I bet he treated you like a princess.” she sighs with a tinge of jealousy. Memories of his story telling of the night before came flooding back into your mind, scrunching your face up in discomfort, you rub your upper arm nervously.

“Well, I sure acted like one.” you groan, looking up to the roof of the pool center, thinking about your clothing lying there and no one knowing but you and Lee Seung Gi. “spoiled, care free, demanding.” you acknowledge the behavior, grumbling.

“What’s happening?” Amy asks, lowering herself onto the step near Lisa’s floating body. Rolling her head back, she closes her eyes with a groan of exhaustion. “This is nice~” she hums, relaxing back into the cool water.  
“We were talking about Seunggi’s special treatment.” Lisa explained, filling her in with one easy sentence.

“Ah~ yeah.” she nodded. “He’s always sweet.” she smiled, thinking of him fondly.

“Yeah, we’re all pretty spoiled by his kindness.” Lisa agreed with her own smile.

“Why is he single?” you can’t help but to wonder.

“He’s not interested in dating.” Amy shrugs. “he focuses on work and keeps his private life private.” she continues, “...even from us.” She tacks on with a side eye glance to Lisa. Lisa nodding along in agreement with everything she’s said.

“He always wants to date, but he doesn’t get close to anyone.” Lisa remarks. “He says it’s too distracting so he hardly even has girls as friends.” both Lisa and Amy agree to Lisa’s statement with nods.

“You should have seen the look on Dezi’s face when he asked her to hire you.” Amy recalled with a snicker, both she and Lisa giggling in remembrance.

“Not him. I asked for it.” you correct them both.

“Right. But we weren’t actually going to hire you.” Lisa stated matter-of-factly. “Do you know how many fans create jobs for themselves and ask for it?” she remarked with a scoff.

“Yeah, we get a good 3 to 5 a week.” Amy agreed.

“And as you can see, many of us know English well enough.” Lisa also points out.

“At first Dezi said ‘no.’” Amy told you, “I mean, we all did.” she shrugged, “but he was persistent.”

“Yeah, he convinced Dezi he’d take care of you.” Lisa smirked, Amy soon smiling as well.

“We don’t know why he liked you.” Amy remarked. “I mean, we like you now too.” she corrected herself with a squirm. “I just mean, we don’t know what he liked about you that he asked for you to be hired.”

“It’s true.” Lisa shrugged, “you weren’t the first to offer an English practice partnership.”

“Anyway, we’re glad you’re here now.” Amy grinned ear to ear, pushing off the steps into the deeper pool water, floating away with little doggy paddles and kicking gently over the pool water’s surface.

“Is it really true?” you ask Lisa, shocked by the news.

“Yes.”

“Wow...” you mumbled to yourself, feeling little heart flutters as a smile crept across your face. Lisa swam off sloppily smacking at the water top shouting to the others in Korean. Thinking about that morning’s make-out session, you feel your body swirling excitedly. As if riding afloat a cloud, you slinkly dance your way over to a pool deck chair; you can’t help but feel special to the core at this new revelation.

“See what I mean.” you hear Peter whispering to someone in English. “Possessed.” he tsked.

Arriving home finally, you drop the shopping bag with your wet swimsuit to the floor flopping onto the couch. Thinking about your purse, you groan pulling out your laptop to search what to do in this situation. pulling up a lost and found center for public transit, you head out.

“Don’t have.” the man snarls again angrily. You take in a deep, long dragged out breath and ask again.  
“please may I just look?” trying to gesture with hand signals to the bins of lost belongings behind him, he simply waves his hand with an unapproving grunt. You slump over the counter feeling so close, yet so far to retrieving your bag. “Please~” you plead one more time. Hearing a roar of thunder, you spin on your heels to see heavy rain pouring down outside of the window. ‘Ah man!’ you curse mentally deciding you’ll just have to give up for today. Feet dragging, kicking at the puddles already formed in the street pockets. you let out a groan as you approach your home. Soaked heavily by the rain, you can’t wait to get inside and take a long, warm bath. The thought alone bringing a smile to your face. Pulling your new spare key from your pocket, you perk up seeing Lee Seung Gi standing on your door stoop holding an umbrella with one hand and your purse with the other.

“Yes!” you squeal seeing your purse, you didn’t think it could make you happier than seeing Lee Seung Gi on your doorstep; but lo and behold you find yourself skipping over to hug it tight. Getting closer, you end up deviating from the original plan, instead immediately turning to the door lock and unlocking it to allow you both inside out of the rain.

“Look at you.” he murmurs, placing down your purse and gathering up the throw blanket draped over the couch. “Let’s get you dry.” he suggests, swinging the blanket around your shoulders, tugging it closed in the front. With the blanket around your body, he reaches inside grabbing onto the waist of your shorts.

“What are you doing?” you shriek, pulling away.

“I’m removing your wet clothing.” he explains, reaching in again with a scolding hiss. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.” he reminds you, his lips curling devilishly with a lick of his lips. Testing the waters again while locking eyes with you, he reaches into the blanket once more, resting his hand onto your waist. “Stay still.” he whispers, stepping closer. Feeling his warm hands against your body, pulling up your tee he runs his fingers over your stomach covering you in goosebumps.

“How did you get my purse?” you ask, as he glides your shorts down your legs.

“Rick. when I heard you left it on the city bus, I told him to go get it.” he tells you, now pulling off your tee.

“Thank you.” you smile sweetly, your cheeks blushing a light tint of pink.

“Of course~” he hums. You let go of the throw blanket, it falls to the floor at your feet, your cold wet tee now removed from your body leaving you standing in the panty set he’d bought for you. “I like it.” he smiles as he looks over your body. You shiver as you feel the cold chill of the air against your wet skin, the bra and panty feeling like an icicle. “Sorry.” he apologizes swiftly retrieving the blanket and draping it over your shoulders again. with a grin, you tilt your head to the side.

“you’re such a gentleman.” you compliment, touched by his consideration to you. Rubbing the back of his neck, he steps aside motioning for you to head over to the bathroom.

“You should take a warm shower.” he advises.

“You’re not going to help me?” you ask with a flirtatious smirk.

“...can ca-can I?” he stutters in a low murmur, almost inaudibly.

“I’m feeling lazy.” you shrug walking toward the bathroom, dropping the blanket to the floor as you enter into the door. “If you’re going to treat me like a princess, I'm going to accept and allow it.” you giggle. Stepping into the warm water, you let out a purr of appreciation for the warmth. Closing your eyes, you stand still letting it flow over your body warming you to the core completely. the sound of him stepping into the shower behind you, makes your heart race suddenly.

“I’m going to wash you.” he tells you, lifting the soap bar and placing it into the wash rag. “That’s okay, right?” he asks, lathering the rag into a cloud of suds.

“What if I say no?” you playfully ask, tilting your head to the side.

“Too late.” He says placing the soapy rag to your shoulder, his hand dragging it up to your neck. Massaging it in a gentle caress, applying just enough pressure to make you moan gratefully.

“Hey Seunggi?” you curiously call out to him.

“Hmm?”

“Why did you act like you didn’t know me when we first met?” you wonder. Opening your eyes, you turn around to face him, reading his expression for answers.

“What do you mean?” he asks, continuing his washing pattern now over your breasts.

“Pretending you only recognized me from the fanmeet...” you start, “discovering my fandom keychains…” you continue, “you were so convincing ...but now I know the truth.” you finish, bringing your hands to meet his. You stop him from the distraction of washing your body, wanting a solid answer.

“I don’t know what you mean.” he sheepishly looks to the floor.

“Amy and Lisa told me you asked Dezi to hire me.”

“well sure... but I didn’t know who you were... exactly.” he explained, his cheeks blushing a slight tone of pink. “...I just thought you offered a good plan.”

“...but many other fans have offered the same thing.”

“well sure... but I felt you were reliable.” he compliments, the washrag suddenly landing to your lower back, you feel him begin washing it gently in a circular motion.

“...many Hook employees speak English.” you delve further.

“sure. but they’re not you.” he snaps, locking eyes with you. “...native born English speakers ...I mean.” he adds in a very hushed whisper, clearing his throat. Deciding that he, in fact, must not have known it was you personally. You don’t say anything more about it. Now instead, just quietly focusing on his hand roaming around your body with the soapy rag. He steps forward, his body closing in on yours, his erection teasing you with a seductive poke. You lay your head onto the crook of his neck, reaching around to his back, your hands slide up over his strong muscular frame, coming to rest on his shoulder blades, arms tucked in snug beneath his arms, you pull him into a slow sway with you. You feel his lips come to rest on your forehead, with a smile you melt into him longingly.

“...I did know.” he finally admits. “It was all a ruse.” he adds with a chuckle. lifting your face to meet his, his fingers guiding it up to be accessible for his eyesight to lock on with yours in search of your response to his confession. Accepting his answer with a soft hum of approval, you poke your lips forward to meet his awaiting mouth. “but you weren’t as pretty as I remembered…” he grumbles in jest. You grunt in dislike, pulling your face from his fingers to scowl at him. Helaughs at your grimace, once again grabbing onto your chin and tugging it back and forth with a flirty smirk.

“Mean.” you complain. His lips once again meeting yours, lingering there delicately. His hands empty of the washrag now, slide along your sides over your hips, down your thighs, and back up again. Turning off the water, he leads you back to your bed. the kissing becoming much more hungry and passionate as you both draw closer to it.

Falling sideways to the bed, gasping for air.

“Wow! Oh my God!” you praise in huffs, “you’re truly skilled.” you compliment taking in slow, steady breaths. Crawling up beside you, he pulls you into his embrace, kissing your forehead. Whisking away some stray hairs fallen from the head tossing you’d just been doing, he smiles as he tucks them behind your ear.

“come here baby~” he coos, his chest still heaving in the aftermath of his own climax. Getting butterflies in your tummy at him calling you baby, you smile snuggling into his inviting, outstretched arms. Kissing his lips, you rest your head against his chest listening to his heartbeat lulling you off to sleep, almost instantly. Awakening later to his puffy, soft lips kissing your temple gently, you lay still keeping your eyes closed, enjoying the sweet tapping of them across your face. Your own lips betraying you as they begin to tug in the corners, forming a tight smile.

“Hmm?” he moans quizzically, “are you awake?” he asks, his fingers sweeping away and tucking stray hairs that have fallen across your face while you were sleeping, behind your ear. Giggling you keep yours eyes closed shaking your head no.

“keep kissing me.” you whisper, tilting your head up for easier access.

“But we have to get up.” he laughs, slapping your right butt cheek, playfully. “I have to go home and pack.” he explains with a stretch. You watch as he gathers up his clothing, getting dressed. Coming over to kiss you, he stops, hovering over you, with his lips puckered. his face doesn’t make contact, instead he looks down over your body once more. With a groan of dissatisfaction -showing that his temptation is strong at your exposed body below his eyes- he brings his lips to yours, pecking them with a whimper and standing up with a pout. “I don’t want to leave.” he whines.

“okay, let’s just stay here then.” you bargain, “a lazy, passionate, sexy fun day.” you wink, hinting to some tumbling fun.

“I wish…” he groans. Answering his phone, he bites his lower lip in your direction once more before rushing out of the front door. Grabbing your phone you look at the time ‘4:26’ jerking up to a sitting position, you stare down at the time stamp thinking maybe you’re reading it wrong.

“He has to wake up so early.” you groan before dropping back heavily, with a thud, almost instantly falling back to sleep. A few hours later you awake to a chime signaling an incoming text on your phone.

“Make sure you eat a healthy breakfast and exercise well.” it reads, smiling to yourself you place the phone back down onto the bed side table with a sigh, stretching. Hearing another chime, you look at your notifications again seeing yet another text from him: “see you Thursday.” your heart sinks a bit reading those words.

“Thursday?” you pout, your heart sinking even deeper at the thought you can’t enjoy his body again until Thursday. “But it’s only Sunday!” you cry out, kicking your legs in a fit on the bed and tucking your head into your arms with a shriek. Yet another chime has you scrambling to snatch up your phone, hoping it says something like: ‘just kidding’ but you slump over instead when you read: “please come to the office meeting room today.” in a Hook company group chat instead, tossing the covers aside; you practically crawl over to the shower.

“Do we have to?” you complain, dragging yourself to your closet on heavy steps of sorrow. “Work meeting on a Sunday?!” you groan in dislike. Tossing your hair up into a messy bun on top of your head, you throw on a pair of jeans and fave comfy tee. “I’m going to need coffee.” you realize, with a yawn. Smiling at everyone gathered in the meeting room, you take a seat near Jessie.

“You look like it’s Sunday.” she scolds, her face disapproving of your style.

“It is…” you whisper, nearly inaudible to no one in particular. You look down at your Disney tee and newly coffee stained jeans, you kind of get what she means though. Looking at everyone else, you immediately notice they’re all wearing business casual and not errand girl grunge.

“Don’t you think you should be appropriately dressed while at work?” she snipped with a scoff. “Dezi really shouldn’t have hired you.” she hisses, moving to an empty chair on the other side of the meeting room. sliding down into your chair embarrassed, you let out a sigh while tugging at your tee. Amy sprang into the room, a dog leash attached to her wrist. Speaking in Korean, she continuously tugs at the leash impatiently with an annoyed expression. everyone snickering at her struggle, Lisa suddenly slips into the seat behind you, leaning to your ear she begins translating.

“Seunggi had to go for international filming… his family are also traveling… Perro needs a sitter… asking for volunteers...”

Shooting your hand into the air as if in desperation, you wave it around excitedly.

“me! I would love to take Perro for the week!” you scream, grinning widely.

“Great!” Amy chimes. Yanking the leash once more, Perro happily skips into the meeting room, immediately sniffing at everything within his reach. “here~” she sings, passing the leash to you. Shocked by the strength of his pull, you jerk forward with a gasp.

“He’s small, but he’s like a bullet.” Lisa tsked, “and like a bullet, he leaves behind a big mess too.” she adds with a shiver. “You don’t own anything you plan to keep nice, right?” she scoffed, raising her eyebrows. As if on cue, you both jerk your heads down when you hear a loud crunch.

“No Perro!” you hear Amy screech jumping around the table and snatching the pen from him. “This pen is so expensive.” she whines staring at the bite mark permanently imprinted on its center.

“Nothing like that…” you whisper to Lisa, both of you watching the tears swell up in Amy’s eyes. Amy scolding Perro in Korean, finger pointed at him, her face red with an aggressive tone in her voice. You find it almost amusing to see him trying to lick her finger with what appears to be a giant smirk on his face.  
“He’s such a happy pup.” Lisa jokes, both of you giggling. “Make sure you take him to run a lot, he’s lazy after playing.” she advises, “activity for him is like damage control.” she adds grabbing a doughnut from the box in the center of the table. “And for the love of all things beautiful in this World.” she pauses to take a bite of her doughnut, “DO NOT EAT WITHIN HIS REACH!” she warns with a mouth full of food. Swallowing, she continues, “it will be gone and he will have a tummy ache…” with a shudder she squirms in her seat, “mess, mess, mess, mess.” she repeats, now tossing her doughnut aside with a groan of disgust.

“Got it.” you giggle. Reaching down under the table, you snap your fingers to get Perro’s attention. Feeling his nose pressed to your knuckles, you lift your hand to scratch the sensitive spot behind his ear. With a thud, he drops down onto your foot, his body panting heavily against your leg, enjoying the scratching of your fingernails through his fur. “What’s happening now?” you ask Lisa, everyone seemingly having their own separate conversations.  
“That was it.” she shrugs. “Amy called us into a meeting because she needed someone to take in Perro.”

“She called us to the office on A Sunday, just for this?” you tilt your head in confusion.

“You mean Monday.” she corrects. “Today is Monday.” she repeats, pointing to the calendar.

“Oh…” looking down over your clothing choice again, you look over at Jessie with an understanding pout. “No wonder.” you groan.

“Do you know, last time it took almost 2 hours for all of us to debate who will take Perro in.” Lisa giggles, “you’ll see, he’s cute but a handful.” she informs you. Looking down at Perro, she curls her upper lip with a sigh. “In fact, it’s probably best you take him outside now.” she advises. “See you later.” with a wave, she stands up from her chair.

“Here you go.” Amy dropped a bag into the now empty chair beside you, “everything is in there. You’ll have him until Thursday.”

“Got it.” you acknowledge, peeking at the bag and wondering what all is in such a huge duffle bag.

“Oh!” Amy hollers turning back to you with a smile. “Work from home, don’t bring him here.” she requests with a giant grin, poking out her tongue playfully. “bye Perro~” she coos, skipping off again.

“So heavy.” you grumble, shrugging the duffle bag up onto your shoulder. “What do you smell?” you wonder smiling down at Perro, his nose up in the air sniffing at the aroma drifting in the breeze enthusiastically. Copying his lead, you take in a deep sniff. “Something sure smells delicious~” you moan, patting at Perro’s head. Breaking his trance, he starts to prance along again. yanking at your hand, he pulls you in the direction of a park. “You want to go there?” you ask, as if he’d suddenly engage with you in conversation.

Once inside the dog park, you remove his leash seeing that there are no other dogs inside. Bolting off, he runs with an energetic dash. the dirt clouds kicked up from his feet flying in all directions. Looking into his bag, you find another bag of dog toys, hearing the velcro Perro takes a sharp u-turn sprinting full speed back in your direction. Pulling out the tennis ball you tauntingly shake it before his face. Jumping up, spinning around, he never takes his eyes from the ball. Slinging your arm forward, you throw it as far as your strength would allow. “Go Perro!” you shout as it flies through the air. Playing fetch for a few minutes, you notice his jog becoming heavier, slowing in pace as he returns to your side. Filling the water dish from the duffle bag you give him a refreshing drink of water from the faucet there in the park. “Your Dad doesn’t get you some kind of special water, does he?” you ask, watching Perro lap the water up into his mouth. “I mean, sorry to you if he does. but either way, it’s refreshing right?” you smile, rubbing the back of his neck. Playing with a few other dog toys, chasing Perro around a bit, you both become increasingly exhausted. “Lets go~” you sing, fastening the leash back onto his collar.

Once home, you give Perro a small pep talk about not chewing on anything. Apparently he thought you said he can chew on everything, his mouth and teeth greeting every piece of furniture, even biting onto the corner of the wall and scrubbing his teeth against it. “Please don’t!” you demand passively, covering your ears and tensing up at the scraping sound emitting off the wall. “Come here Perro.” you call sitting onto the floor with your phone in your hand, you meant to only take a selfie with him, but he ended up pouncing onto your lap. Stepping around on your legs, you hiss as his nails dig into them, grateful you decided on jeans and not shorts today. “Sit down.” you giggle as he continues trying to get a foothold on your legs. grabbing him into a hug, you pull up your phone to take a picture. Struggling against your embrace, he throws his head around, trying to escape your hold on him. laughing, you tuck him in tighter telling him to calm down. You end up taking a selfie that looks like Perro is a blurred blob, and your face is scrunched in disgust. “He’s going to love that.” you giggle, patting Perro’s backside. Preparing the text proudly, you send the words: “look who I’ve got until Thursday!” along with the picture. “as you can see, it’s going well.” you add with a worried but laughing emoji.

“What’s wrong?” you ask listening to Perro whine, walking in circles. “Potty?” you ask, grabbing the collar and leash. Snapping the collar back around his neck. During the late night walk, you pass a couple romantically scrolling along cuddling onto one another. Their feet in sync with each step, cutely smiling, faces pink with bliss to be in one another’s arms. Perro apparently annoyed, attempting to break their joy with a bark at their heels as they pass by him. You giggle at him snapping his teeth in their direction, tugging just slightly at the leash to signal him to calm down and leave them be. You start to imagine walking with Lee Seung Gi like that: hand in hand, purposely knocking into each other every couple of steps just because you want to touch each other sweetly. Dropping his hand after a couple of minutes but missing his touch immediately so you end up snuggling into his side. holding tight to his waist, your feet half skipping to express your heart’s happiness. with a smile across both of your faces, the glow of the lamplight falling over the 2 of you, the sweeping of the wind across your bodies.

”It’s calming to the soul.” you observe, cuddling into his arm around your waist. “A cool, clear night.” you smirk while explaining further, your arm around his back squeezing him in tighter. Tilting his head over, he kisses the top of your head.

“It’s hard to walk like this.” he laughs, releasing your waist. With a disapproving groan you drop your arm down to your side, shoulders hunched slightly. ‘ah man! I ruined my own fantasy.’ you think to yourself, now coming back to reality with a frown. Looking down at Perro, you let out a long sigh. as if knowing what you’ve mentally done, he seemingly shoots a sympathetic look at you over his shoulder. Tongue wagging, he stares at you for just a few seconds.

“Are you done? You want to go back yet?” you wonder, attempting to read his body language. As if trying to answer you, he suddenly steps onto the grass sitting down for a break. “Okay, let’s head back then.” you agree turning around now. Recalling your hike on the trail with Lee Seung Gi at the resort, you feel your heart flutter, remembering the way his back muscles would flex in his tee with the swing of his arms. His strong legs, the muscles bulging through his pants. Feeling your body becoming aroused you shake your head, ‘pure thoughts.’ you tell yourself, ‘his son is here.’ you pout your lower lip out, looking down at Perro and feeling guilty. “Pervert.” you mumble. As if agreeing with you, Perro barks into the air with a low growl. “Okay, okay. Sorry.” you apologize, as if he was really scolding you.

Feeling completely drained, you plop down onto the couch, pressing your head into the couch seat. It’s never felt so comfortable before. Perro licking at your hand, you groan, rubbing his drool off onto the fabric base of the couch. “why Perro?” you grumble, dragging your hand down the length of his back. He lies down beside you on the floor, closing his eyes to enjoy your caress. Pulling up your camera, you take a short video of your hand running along his body from his nose to his tail a couple times. “Exhausted.” you type, sending the clip and text to Lee Seung Gi’s phone. Working from home over the next couple of days must have just meant: ‘focus on Perro completely.’ to Amy. Getting no e-mails, no calls, no texts, no requests of any kind from any co-workers; you feel like your job description has changed from English study tutor, to kiss practice partner, and now to the newly appointed dog-sitter. “I guess your Dad doesn’t like our photo or video clip, Perro.” you tell the pup, his head currently laying across your lap after a few hours of playing in the dog park again. Wondering why Lee Seung Gi hasn’t responded to you since Monday, you assume he must be working crazy hours and have a packed schedule to the point he can’t even check his phone.

“Hey~” you answer your phone gaily.

“Hey!” your sister shouts immediately, startling you. “So I ignore you because of your disdain for my joy, and you don’t call me?!” she scolds with an angry hiss. “Shouldn’t you be the one calling me right now?!” she continues, her voice cracking.

“I’m so sorry.” you apologize with sincerity. “I didn’t know you were waiting for it.”

“I’m so crazy right now. These hormones are insane.” she explains for her emotional outburst with a sniffle. “Please be a baby girl.” she adds, sniffling a few more times. “Even though I’m in overdrive, how could you not call me since Friday?!” she chokes out, full on about to cry. You can hear her trying to soothe herself down on the other end of the line. “...a girl, right?” she asks you, as if hoping for confirmation. Unsure if she’s actually asking you or just speaking hypothetically, you just send a quick: ‘mm-hmm.’ and shrugging to yourself. with 3 sons, you know she’s itching for a baby girl.

“When do you find out?”

“At birth.”

“What?” confused you furrow your eyebrows. “Why?”

“Because.” she snaps.

“oh... okay.” you accept, nervously.

“What have you been up to since we last spoke?” she inquires, blowing her nose. The noise stirring Perro to begin barking. “Is that a dog?!” she screams. “Did you get a dog?” she asks again impatiently. “I said a man, but you got a dog?!” she grumbles, giving you no time to explain.

“He’s a male dog...” you wager.

“No. you need to meet a male man.”

“A Mailman?” you snicker, “Perro would love that.” you giggle

“You know what I mean!” she shrieks in annoyance.

“Well, I kind of...” you trail off before finishing the sentence about Lee Seung Gi. now with the silent treatment from him, you don’t think you should say anything about it.

“Kind of what?” she presses.

“I mean, I’m working at it, you know?” you decide as a closing to that response.

“What does that mean, exactly?” she probes further. “Did you meet someone? Talk to someone? Go on a date?” her questions rambling out, not giving you time to answer. “is he tall? good looking? Smart? Funny? Cool? Energetic?”

“He’s…” you hesitate biting at your lower lip. “A secret.” you decide.

“Are you kidding me?!” she screeches angrily. “You don’t keep things like this from your sister!” she complains with a growl and emphasis on the word sister.

“Fine. I kissed Lee Seung Gi.” you explain. “But seriously don’t tell anyone!” you scatter on quickly in a loud shout. “Hello?” with no reply, you sit there biting at your lip again. “Are you still there?”

“How much did you drink? Are you being sued? Did they fire you? You didn’t call me because you were in jail, is that it? I told you --”

“No~ I mean, we made out. We kissed, not me kissed.” you interrupt her. The other end of the phone silent again. “...hello?”

“Was he drunk?” she asks, her tone in complete shock and disbelief at your confession.

“I’m pretty sure we were both lucid.” you think back to the make-out sessions. Feeling tingles stir through your pelvis as you think about it all again in detail. Zoning out, you lick at your lips reimagining the taste of his body, his phantom groaning echoing through your ear once more.

“So he meant to kiss you?” her question implying it was accidental or unintentional. Feeling annoyed, you push your tongue into your cheek with a sigh.

“I’m pretty sure he meant to.” you grouch, thinking over the depth of your make-out sessions and knowing it wasn’t accidental. “But maybe he regrets it.” you admit, thinking about him not texting or calling you since leaving Monday morning.

“Probably.”

“Why do you do that?” you snap highly annoyed.

“Do what?”

“Act like it’s so unbelievable a man would be into me.”

“A man? Completely believable.” she clarifies. “Lee Seung Gi? the perfect specimen of a man. A famous celebrity surrounded by some of the most beautiful women in the World. A man that is naturally talented, intelligent, heavily desired by many women; caring, responsible, gentle --”

“Okay. nevermind, I get it.” you sigh interrupting, you understand her point of view completely. tucking your knees into your chest, you reach out tousling Perro’s fur a bit as he mindlessly chews on your slipper.

“It’s a bad idea.” she advises. “Don’t get involved with him. I’m serious.” she warns.

“I just want to play with him.” you lie, biting at your inner cheek.

“No you don’t.” she scoffs, knowing you well. “You’ll get hurt.” she pre-sympathizes with your possible heartache.Thinking over how you feel so invisible even just in these past few days, you nod silently with a long dragging breath.

“I know.” you accept understanding her exactly.

“Cut it off before you fall in love and he moves on to his next thrill.”

“You’re right.”

“I’ve got to go.” she tells you, becoming distracted by her kids. “Glad to know you’re breathing.” she huffs, in a pissy attitude.

“Okay, sorry. Promise I’ll call more.” you say robotically, it’s the same phrase you constantly use with her. In the end, it’s always her that has to call you first.

“Daddy’s back tomorrow.” you tell Perro scrubbing his back lovingly, “you must be excited.” thinking of how to return him, you type out a text to Amy: “where do I drop Perro tomorrow? The office?”

receiving an immediate reply: “yes, bring him here before heading to the filming location.” a second one coming in directly after, “you know how to get there, right?”

“Yes.” you type confidently.

Confusion riddled all over your face, you walk through the empty film site. Looking around, you scratch your head wondering if you’d missed some change of location notice somewhere.  
“Excuse me.” you call out to the groundskeeper walking the courtyard in front of you. Jogging up, you begin to speak in English. After a bit he shakes his head no dismissing you with a wave of his hand. Knowing he means that he can't understand you, you sigh with a spin on your heels heading back to the entrance. “Where are you filming today?” you text to Lee Seung Gi’s phone. After a few minutes, you get highly annoyed. “this is about work, not personal. Please tell me where to go.” you send with a growl of anger. Waiting patiently for about 20 minutes, you decide to head back to Hook’s office building.  
“Why are you here?” Lisa asks as soon as she spots you walking by her cubicle.  
“The filming location changed.” you shrug. “I don’t know where to go.”  
“okay, so question. did Amy ever tell you about the board?” she asks, pointing back to it.  
“Yes…” you mumble, getting the hint that you should be checking it. scurrying off to the board, you see a piece of paper with your name across the top in bold letters pinned to the upper corner. It gives directions for the new filming location: ‘Starting Thursday.’ it read.  
“When was this posted?” you wonder to yourself out loud, yanking it off the board to google map the directions.  
“Posted Sunday.” Peter says chewing his food obnoxiously into your ear. “Does that annoy you?” he asks. Chewing louder, even more exaggerated than before.  
“Yes.” you hiss, giving him a scowl. Tsking he walks away shaking his head.  
“Possessed.” you hear him mumble, tsking some more.  
“Sorry! sorry!” you immediately apologize while opening the door to his dressing room. Seeing that he isn’t in the room, you exhale shakily, dropping your purse -and the box of bakery treats you’d picked up as a desperate apology negotiation tool- onto the table and taking a seat. Your leg bouncing nervously, you look at the time and groan in dislike as you read: 10:18. seeing now, on the paper posted to the board that you were asked to be at the film site before 8.  
“What happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> I look forward to hearing what you thought about this chapter! :D


End file.
